The Blending of Time
by Arionix 64
Summary: Four women from different futures travel to the same past. Watch as how the four try to act normal, while changing things for the better (at least according to themselves). AU-ish.
1. Prologue

**Note: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Somewhere in Remnant**

A figure walked through the barren land. She wore a long robe which covered her head and most of her figure. In the grey land, only she had any colour.

She had lost. Ruby knew that. Everyone had tried their best, yet it wasn't enough. The woman pulled out a small bottle containing blackness. Looking at her reflection, she blinked.

It matched the planet itself; devoid of life, devoid of hope.

She shook her head, put it back, and carried on. There was no point, was there? Even if she unleashed her, nothing would change. Her chances wouldn't change.

She'd still die. If not from the grimm queen, then from dehydration.

And, she'd prefer to die from something she could control. Which is why she let a thin smile adorn her face at the sight of the mountain in front of her, its peak glowing a light orange.

The upward trek took three hours, though the woman was too tired, physically and mentally, to care. Her legs protested, but she ignored them. Her equipment felt heavier, but it too was ignored.

Finally, she reached it, and the warm air greeted her. This was it, huh?

The woman pulled out a lamp; its colour had faded and it was cracked. "Jinn." she said, only for nothing to happen. She tossed it into the flaming liquid.

She then pulled out two pieces of a staff and pointed them toward the ground. "Imagi" Nothing appeared, not even a spark. She clenched her hands, and threw them into the flames as well.

A sword came out next, a hole at its hilt. Once, it had felt so fierce, now it was cold to the touch. "Hades." she said, slashing behind her. Again, nothing happened.

She then put on a crown, it's colours dulled as well adorned with numerous holes. "Queen." she spoke, but her vision remained the same.

She let out a sigh and threw it off.

Clutching the dark bottle from before, the woman jumped as well.

The flames didn't burn.

* * *

**Schnee Mansion**

In a white, featureless room, a woman woke up in the morning. She had pale skin and long, white hair. She yawned and looked at her calendar.

She got ready for the day and wore a white coat with light blue pants. After wearing her gloves, she looked at the white metal door in one corner of the room.

She walked to it and opened it and was greeted by a cool breeze. She narrowed her eyes and a small, nostalgiac smile covered her face.

Within the three frosted containers, stood three beautiful women. They had smiles on their faces, the expressions they'd chose to rest with.

She let out a long breath and smiled once again. "Good morning, team." she spoke, nodding. "This is Weiss speaking, and I hope you are all watching over me."

"Today, it's been seven years since we last fought as a team, and five since we save the world from Salem. Oscar's still the headmaster of New Beacon, but I think he's getting tired."

She tried laughing, but stopped herself.

She turned, but stopped for a second, noticing something. She looked at one of them a little closely.

"Ruby, you're getting a little grey." she said and opened the door.

The room became colder.

She then pulled out a small bottle and sprayed it on the corpse's cheek. After rubbing it a little, she smiled. All better, but looks like she'd have to do some maintenance later.

The woman turned back and after one last bow, she left.

It was time for breakfast, after all.

The woman walked silently through the halls, occasionally glancing at the paintings and the sculptures. They could use some changes.

_Perhaps, a sculpture of brave warriors fighting a witch. _she thought. The idea was immediately shut down when reached her destination: the dining table.

"Good morning, sister." spoke her brother, looking at her, his untouched breakfast on the table in front of him. She sat down opposite to him, in front of her breakfast.

"Good morning." she said, and the two started eating in silence.

A few minutes passed. Whitley looked at her.

"Happy anniversary." he said. "Were you taking care of them?"

Weiss nodded, her eyes narrowed. "Not yet, we were simply talking. I will refresh them before I leave."

Her brother sighed. "They've been gone for seven years. Let them rest. At least give them to their families."

Weiss flinched a little, but did not show it. "I refuse. They all think the bodies were taken by the grimm."

"At least bury them."

Weiss stood up, her eyes narrowed. "I have to go refresh them." she said, walking out of the room.

Whitley looked at her as she left.

"I hope you find peace, dear sister."

* * *

**The City of Mistral**

A soothing, light breeze went through the dark city of Mistral, the broken moon shining brightly. A rare sight, considering monsoon was right around the corner.

A woman with dark hair and cat ears looked down at a simple shop. She wore a dark shirt, with holes at its sides and dark pants.

Loud bangs came from the shop, alerting a nearby policeman. The woman's ears drooped and she frowned. She took out her blade.

A man walked out, carrying bags. He looked at the policeman and gasped. "What the?"

"Drop the bags and raise your arms!" the policeman spoke, pointing his gun at the man. He shook a little, and took out a scroll. Before he could call anyone, a shadow descended.

With a slash, the man fell down, and Blake kicked away his scroll. The man looked at her, but she knocked him out with a rough kick.

"I apologize for being late." the woman spoke, looking at the man. "Mr. Acadia?"

The man gave her a quick nod.

Blake sniffed, and mentally smiled; he didn't smell of blood. She shook her head and spoke. "I heard gunshots. What happened?"

The man nodded. "Intimidation... I didn't kill and-"

"That's enough, now, where do you have to go?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The woman walked into a normal-looking building, yawning. She opened the door and saw the usual people. Some were customers, while others wore the same tattoo.

She walked to a man and a woman, both wearing pink clothes and showing their weapons. They gave her a smile and she handed over a bag of lien. "Thanks, Bella." spoke the woman, a smile.

Blake nodded, a small smile on her face as well. She then ordered some food for herself and started eating. With some luck, she wouldn't have to go on another mission for a while.

While she ate, the radio buzzed in the background, playing a merry tune and calming the people.

With a jingle, it was time for the news. "This morning, a train carrying Schnee dust was ambushed by the White Fang, the CEO of the company, Whi-"

Blake paused for a second, hastily ate the rest of her food and walked outside, panting. She didn't want to listen to that organization's actions right now.

When she was well away from the radio and into the cool streets, she let out a breath. Realising something, she quickly covered her head with her hood.

Faunus weren't much liked. Especially due to that organization's recent actions.

_Relax, Blake. _she told herself, clenching her fist. With what had happened, she couldn't change things.

She looked at the moon and smiled. It wasn't in its broken phase and she smiled. If only it could remain that way forever.

She narrowed her eyes, seeing something drift past it. It wasn't a bullhead. Its path curved and it shot towards her.

Before she could react, it had already crashed into her.

Her vision faded to black.

* * *

**Western Anima  
**

"Again!" a woman's voice boomed through the camp. It was surrounded by a number of trees and would be hard to find for many.

A young man stabbed at a woman with his blade, gritting his teeth. At the same time, a bullet whizzed by him. Another boy yelled, slamming a hammer down.

A blonde dodged the blade and the bullet. She then stopped the hammer with her hand and kicked backwards. She grabbed the young man and threw him at the shooter. A simple punch knocked the sword-bearer down.

"That's enough!" the woman spoke, holding up a hand, stopping the three. The woman had sharp lilac eyes and her hair was tied into a ponytail. She wore a pale yellow shallow cut dress and back pants.

On her arms rested two dark gauntlets and a pair of daggers were strapped to her waist.

"Damn it." spoke one boy, punching the ground. "I thought we won."

The woman looked at him, a thin smile on her face. "You lost because of over-confidence and not noticing your environment."

She then looked at the other two; a girl walked to her, and the boy with the hammer looked downwards. The woman sighed.

"Tetra, shoot when the enemy is distracted. Forget about kindness!" she then looked at the hammer-wielder. "Timber, don't announce your attack."

The three nodded and gave respectful bows.

The woman sighed and looked away from them. They were getting better, but they did not need to know that.

"Lady Xiao Long!" came a voice from a younger woman who walked to her. She wore a green shirt and brown pants. She folded her arms behind her back.

"Report!"

The scout nodded. "The nearby villages have put up 'bandit' reports. The coordinates are near to this location." she said, narrowing her eyes. "I believe we should change locations."

The elder woman nodded. "Very well, tell everyone we're moving." She then looked at a man with glasses. "Give me that map."

In mere hours, only broken tents remained.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

After a few hours, they arrived at a temporary location to rest. Their destination was still quite a few kilometres away, but it wouldn't hurt to explore.

In front of them stood an old castle, standing tall against the wind. A team, including the leader, walked in. Strangely enough, there were no grimm.

A the faunus next to Yang gulped. "I... don't think we should be here, leader." he spoke, his eyes darting around.

Yang looked at him for a second. She then sighed. "If you're scared, head back. I don't have place for weaklings on this squad."

The faunus looked downwards, but didn't retreat.

Yang then spotted an odd door, made of rusted metal and clockwork. A keyhole was present at its centre. The woman smiled.

With a punch, it broke down. She did not expect what she saw next. The people next to her gasped, but she smiled.

A mural of a clockwork owl stared back at her. So, the Branwen did live here long ago.

The woman smiled. Such knowledge. She looked back. "Everyone, leave. Tell the younger to train, I'll be joining you all later." she spoke. She then narrowed her eyes. "We move three hours from now."

The squad nodded, leaving her alone in the room. As soon as the door behind her closed, she heard the tick-tock.

In a second, a table appeared out of the wall, a number of books haphazardly placed on it. Perhaps more in the drawers.

She looked at the language, which was, fortunately, something she could understand.

At least her mother had left a dictionary of sorts.

Yang flipped through the pages, but her eyes landed on a page. It was about time and connecting souls. Pictures of maidens, she guessed, were there as well.

Yang closed the book and shut her eyes. She breathed in and out, clutching her fists. "Things can never be the same. Remember that, Yang Xiao Long." she told herself.

But she couldn't stop herself for at least trying.

If she didn't try, what would've Ruby thought?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Patch**

A fifteen-year-old girl woke up with a gasp. She had short black hair which was red at the tips. She looked around and couldn't believe what she saw.

Her room, the one from her home at Patch... Which was destroyed long ago.

She breathed in and out, and clenched and uncleanched her hands. This simply didn't made any sense.

She relaxed. _You're dead, you jumped into that volcano. _she thought to herself, letting out a sigh. She then looked around.

If she was dead, then, was this the afterlife? If so, she liked. It was good enough, she guessed. She gasped when she saw a lump on the other bed.

_Yang! She's alive! Well... at least she's here._

Ruby got up, and went to her sister. Tears filled her eyes as she saw her struggle in her sleep.

"Y-Yang." spoke Ruby, leaning over her. Without another word, she raised the blankets, and laid down next to her, hugging her sister.

Wonderful sleep awaited her.

* * *

**Atlas**

A young woman opened her eyes, staring at the light blue room illuminated by the complete moon. She closed her eyes and opened them again.

"What?" she spoke, her voice quiet and fearful. What happened? Last thing she remembered was... that strange grimm.

_Relax, Weiss Schnee. This has to be a dream._

However, the dream did not turn lucid, nor did it end. The girl gulped and felt her hair. It was longer and she was shorter.

"Am I... in the past?" she asked herself. Naturally, no one answered. She then glanced at her scroll.

It was the older model, and the date was... old.

She got up with a jolt, and went through the recent news. All of them were around the same date; a week before Beacon.

The girl felt a smile creep on her face.

A second chance? Of course she'd take it.

* * *

**Vale**

Blake looked around the room, her eyes wide and her arm reaching for her weapon. She grabbed nothing and saw then saw it on the floor nearby.

_What was that? Where am I? _The girl though, blinking. Was there something in that drink? She knew this wasn't a dream.

Her eyes then fell on a calender on the wall. In a flash, she ripped it off and just looked at it.

It was the year she went to Beacon, and that date was a week from today. She flipped through the pages, expecting it to be a joke.

When the pages ran out, she threw it on the floor and grabbed her scroll. It was an older model, but it would at least have the right date!

"What in the world?" she breathed out and sat on the floor. It was a week before Beacon, and a day before she'd quit her job.

"Is this a second chance?" she spoke, but as expected, no one answered. She held her head in her hands and simply breathed in and out.

"I can do this... I will do this." she told herself. "I won't run anymore."

_But, how do I know I'm not lying to myself? _The girl shook her head and laid down.

* * *

**Patch**

Yang let out a gasp as she felt the softness of a bed beneath her. She would've moved if someone wasn't holding her tight.

She didn't struggle and looked around the room she was in. She gasped and her eyes watered.

"I'm home..." she spoke, gulping. She unlocked her scroll and saw the date; she was in the past. "It worked... It worked!" she spoke out, careful to not raise her voice.

Her eyes widened, and she turned, careful not to disturb the person holding her. She then stared at the peaceful, sleeping face of Ruby Rose.

"I didn't protect you." she spoke. "Forgive me." She reached out and felt her skin and her hair. It was soft and smooth.

Tears leaked out and she pulled her sister close and hugged her. "It's okay. I will protect you this time." she spoke, smiling.

She'd miss the tribe, but they were nothing compared to her sister.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AN: So, here is another fanfic. As you can see, this is a time travel fanfic, but with RWBY from different futures. I hope you all enjoy.**

**I wanted to write this after I read Time MixUp by Lucillia.**

**As the summary suggests, this will be AU.**

**Also, updated.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 1**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Patch**

Yang woke up, the memories of the previous day fresh in her mind. She'd succeeded, but had also abandoned them.

How ironic, but it mattered not. She'd just join the tribe again. Maybe after Beacon's fall, who knew? At least she'd be stronger.

Yang rubbed her eyes and watched her little sister look around the room, her brows furrowed. She then touched her hand, seemingly confused.

"What's the matter, Ruby?" she asked, narrowing her eyes a bit. She then smiled. "Don't worry, even though Beacon's in a week, I won't forget about you."

"Uh, yeah!" spoke Ruby, a little too suddenly. "I can't believe this is happening, but I'm glad." she then smiled at her.

"Wait, did you think I wouldn't go?"

"Umm, it's something else." Ruby laughed, scratching her cheek. "Oh! Dad's probably making breakfast. Let's go down!"

Ruby started walking downwards, and Yang silently made a decision: Ruby would not be going to Beacon, at least not this time.

_I might shatter her dreams, but her safety is more important._ thought Yang, narrowing her eyes, _The Tribe's bound to be safer._

"Morning." spoke their father, a bright smile on his face as he set the table. Zwei barked happily in the ground, running to the man and his bowl.

Yang greeted back and began eating. As soon as the food touched her tongue, tears threatened to leave her eyes.

Oh god, she missed this.

Pushing her tears back, she quickly ate, silently hoping they wouldn't notice. She let out a sigh when she finished, a smile on her face. Her brows furrowed when she glanced at Ruby.

_Why's she drinking plain milk? _she thought. Ruby only started plain milk in Beacon, something about being more mature.

"Beacon's less than a week away, huh?" spoke their father, a small smile on his face. He got up, picking up the dishes. "I can't believe my little girl is actually leaving."

Yang stood up, laughing. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. Let me help you with that." she helped with dishes.

Yang narrowed her eyes a little. This... was harder than she thought. As soon as Beacon would start, the better.

"What's wrong?" asked the father, smiling. His eyes were a little narrowed, and he held his hands.

"Nothing." spoke Yang, sighing. "I was just thinking of making some changes to my outfit, that's all. Also, I'll miss both of you."

Ruby looked at her, her eyes a little narrowed, while the father chuckled. "Didn't you decide on your current one a year ago? I guess you really are growing up."

Yang hummed, folding her arms behinds her head. "You can say that." she smiled. "I'm also thinking about some back-up weapons." she continued, smiling.

Ruby's brows furrowed oncew more, while their father smiled. She ignored the former for a second.

"That's great!" spoke their father, folding his arms. "I honestly thought you'd think about them after a year of so. I've gotta say, you've made me proud."

"What're they gonna be?" asked Ruby, her eyes narrowed. She had finished her drink and was simply looking at her.

"Probably a pair of daggers." spoke Yang, looking elsewhere. She let out a sigh and looked at her sister again. "Well, I might change my mind, who knows?"

"That sounds amazing!" her sister spoke.

"You can ask Qrow for help." their father spoke.

"Thanks, but I've already thought about them."

"I'll be going to clothes designer today." she continued. "Do you want anything Ruby? Maybe some dust or ammo?"

"Oh, I'm coming too." she spoke. "I'm thinking of a bigger cape."

Okay...

"When will you leave?" asked their father.

"At noon, I think." she spoke, "We'll be back before dinner."

**Vale**

**Later that Day**

Yang rode to the bullhead station, Ruby clinging to her back but not talking much.

_She's different. But it must've been about my leaving. _thought Yang, blinking. _Of course, that has to be it. It can't be anything else._

She stopped at the station and allowed Ruby to get off. Yang looked at her sister and started speaking. "Something's come up. Go home without me."

"Yang?" spoke Ruby, her brows furrowed.

"I'll be back before dinner." spoke Yang, smiling.

"Oh, okay." spoke Ruby. She then looked elsewhere, her face flushed. "W-Well, could you get me something?" she scratched her cheek.

Yang raised one of her eyebrows.

"A book, 'Remnant's Night Tales'?" she spoke, narrowing her eyes. Her fists were clenched.

Yang blinked. _That was strange, but I'll think about this later. _She then sighed. "Ruby, you're fifteen. Buy that when you're seventeen." She shook her head. "Goodbye." she spoke, and rode away.

* * *

**Mantle**

Weiss sighed as she walked through the warm streets of the dark city. People were talking, children were playing and only a few people looked at her.

Weiss rolled her eyes, her hair hidden beneath a white hood. Of course people would notice her, after all, white was a rare colour in the kingdom.

It's nearby, she knew it.

Weiss walked by numerous dust shops, a pharmacy and a supermarket, only passing simple glances. She stopped in front a shop and smiled.

"Nature's Wrath." she spoke, read the shop's name and entered. It was a humble shop, with a simple counter and a back door.

"Yes, hello." a woman with peach-coloured hair smiled. "How can I help you, ma'am? We make all sorts of emblems and signs using dust." She had a pair of fox ears on her head.

"Nice to meet you as well." Weiss smiled, walking forward. "I'm here to place an order." She then took off her hood, showing the woman her hair.

Said woman blinked and let out a breath. "Schnee heiress?" she asked, and her ears stood up. "H-How can I help you?"

"I want you to make this." Weiss handed her a small file, a thin smile on her face. "I will be providing the lien and dust. You will receive some dust today."

The woman looked through the contents, and let out a gasp. She placed it on the counter. "This... We can do this, but it will take a while."

"How long will it take? Also, how much lien do you require?"

With that out of the way, Weiss head home, a content smile on her face. This turned out better than she'd expected.

**Schnee Mansion**

Her younger brother, Whitley, stood in front of the door. He smiled at her, his arms behind his back. He gave her a slight bow and shook her hand.

"Greetings, dear sister." he spoke, tilting his head. "You were out quite early today, and you're wearing that hood. Why not send one of our servants?" he asked, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I needed some combat equipment." she spoke. She then sighed. "Even though it'll take months, but you'll see."

"What kind of equipment costs six thousand?" he asked. His eyes slightly widened. "Oh, sorry, I just heard father express his... displeasure. You know how he is."

Weiss' gaze softened. She then gently grabbed his shoulder and smiled. "Whitley, come with me to Vale. It has quite a few business schools."

Her brother narrowed his eyes a bit and looked downwards. "It's... too warm for my liking." he spoke. "Besides, I prefer this weather."

"Then go to one in Atlas with a student dorm." spoke Weiss. "Staying here isn't good for us." she sighed. "Anyways, it's your choice."

She walked in and was followed by her brother.

* * *

**Vale**

The sky had darkened when Blake finally decided to head to the Bear's Club. She still wore her clothes from Beacon and that bow hid her ears.

She wouldn't sever her past this time, but people from the club still thought of her as a simple human. Of course, they didn't matter.

She stood in front of the entrance, sighed and entered. Hopefully, this would be simple and not take much time. She only had a few days left.

Blake walked up to the counter and spotted a bartender. He greeted her with a smile, which she replied. Soon, a tall man stepped in front of her, a professional smile on his face.

"Hello, Mr. Xiong." she spoke, nodding. "I'm here to resign, and also for my transcripts." She let out a sigh, and folded her arms.

"I know." the man answered, nodding. "Sorry, but you're going to have to wait until tomorrow. They'll arrive two hours later." He gave her a thin smile. He poured her a drink.

"I can wait." answered Blake, accepting the drink. She narrowed her eyes and sat down. Might as well make herself comfortable.

"Um, Mr. Xiong, sir?"

Blake's world froze. _That voice... It can't be. _She breathed in and out, clenched and unclenched her fists. She shook her head slightly, glancing at the person who'd spoken.

A blond, Jaune Arc, was speaking to Xiong. They were talking about transcripts, but she didn't care.

_Calm yourself. Nothing's happened yet. He doesn't know. _Blake told herself, but she could not stay a minute longer.

She suddenly stood up and made her way to the exit, her breathing easing. She heard Xiong speak, but ignored him.

"Tomorrow." she spoke out, finally walking out.

She stood out the building, and sighed.

Jaune Arc, why did it have to be him? Of all people.

Why... Why was he one of them, who saw Ruby's fate?

"I did not kill her." she whispered to herself, walking away from the building. _I did not..._

Blake was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she failed to notice a blonde walking past her.

**The Next Day**

Blake walked to the club in the morning, silently hoping no one had noticed how she left. She clenched her fist as she turned the corner.

Only to see smoke rising from the broken windows and the door.

Without a thought, she rushed inside, her eyes taking in the mess. Tables and chairs were scattered about, and the large glass pillars were destroyed.

Xiong's men were busy cleaning the place and the man himself simply watched, an ice pack held to his cheek. His eyes were narrowed.

"What happened?" she asked, walking towards him. She narrowed her eyes, clenching her fist behind her back.

"We got attacked for no damn reason, that's what!" He spoke, narrowing his eyes. "Sorry, Belladonna, I hope you understand." His gaze softened.

Blake froze. This didn't happen last time... Was she in a different world, or-

She shook her head, those questions weren't at all important right now. All that mattered were the transcripts. She gulped.

"My transcripts?" she asked. She then looked downwards, noticing the damage. "What happened to the twins?"

"That guy didn't come yesterday. The twins are resting; they tried fighting her." he spoke, sighing. "I'll call him later today. The trascripts? You're gonna have to wait."

"I see." spoke Blake, looking sideways. Of course, something had to happen.

They heard a scroll.

"Wait a second." spoke the man, answering the scroll. He turned and then walked away, perhaps to hide the conversation.

Blake silently followed him, hoping that somehow, those transcripts would arrive early.

"Yeah? I got attacked." spoke Xiong, clenching his fist. "Can I get those transcripts?" The man let out a sigh, pinching his nose. "Look. I can't spare a single guy."

Xiong looked at her for a second. "Will you something for him, Belladonna? You'll need to guard him. I don't like it, but it's the only way."

Blake nodded. "I can fight."

"Fine." spoke Xiong, blinking. He then handed her the scroll. "Just don't tell anyone of him, or I'll be in trouble."

The moment Blake heard the voice on the other end, she mentally cursed.

* * *

**Night**

**Vale**

Ruby hummed a jolly tune as she looked through the weapon magazines. This was the day, today Beacon would be in her reach.

"You done." asked Yang, standing next to her. She'd offered to come with her, something that hadn't happened last time. It was strange, but not something unexpected.

"Just give me moment, Yang." she spoke, narrowing her eyes. The smile on her face grew, it was so close. "I've almost found it, I swear."

Yang was about to speak, but they heard the door open roughly. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to come here tonight?" a man, Roman Torchwick, spoke. Someone she had to thank.

"P-Please, just take the lien and leave." the old man spoke, his voice shaking. From the sound of things, he had opened the cash register.

Ruby started walking towards the men, followed by her sister.

"Shh, we're not here for that." spoke Torchwick, his tone happy. They heard a 'clink' as a gun was placed on the glass. "You, grab the dust. Neo, just don't make a mess."

Ruby halted. _Neo? What's she doing here? It makes no sense!_ Ruby clenched her fist, telling herself to relax. Hesitating would only lead to their loss.

Before they could take another step, Neo stepped in front of them, a sweet smile on her face. She waved at them, asking them to come closer.

Ruby gulped, but before she could do anything, Yang stepped between them. Her sister looked back and smiled.

"Relax, I've got you. Just stay behind me." she spoke, and got into a fighting stance. Although, her hands were at her waist, rather than in front of her face.

"I'll be fine." she spoke, her eyes narrowed. "Thanks, Yang, but we need them outside."

Neo pouted, noticing they weren't approaching her as she'd hoped. She gave them a shrug and looked back.

"We're not looking for any trouble." spoke Yang, showing the short woman her hands. "Just let us go."

Neo slumped, probably noticing they didn't want a fight. She stepped back, allowing them to leave the aisle.

Yang walked and Ruby followed, knowing that her sister was simply looking for a blindspot. After all, this was Yang.

Neo blocked her path with the umbrella, making the younger stop. Yang looked back at her, and Ruby noticed others who'd come.

Torchwick talked with the shopkeep, while a female grunt gathered the dust, a lot less people than last time. Torchwick turned and faced them in a second.

"Neo, what's the-oh, great." spoke Torchwick, narrowing his eyes for a moment. "Well, it's not every day when you see Goldilocks and Little Red Riding hood at once. Now, just give me your lien and there won't be any problems."

Neo pulled her umbrella back, her smile still on her face, and Yang walked straight to Torchwick.

Ruby smiled. _As if, Yang's gonna catch him off guard and then-_

"Here." spoke the blonde, handing over her wallet. "My sis forgot her's at home, so I had to come along with her. Now, let us go."

Ruby gasped. _That's-Why would she do this? I still have my wallet, right? _She felt her pockets, but the wallet wasn't with her.

Torchwick was surprised as well, as well as the woman behind him. He then shrugged, taking out the lien and handing the wallet back.

"Thanks, Goldilocks." the man smiled, counting the cards. "You can leave."

"You heard him, Ruby. Let's go." spoke Yang, a thin smile on her face. She grabbed Ruby's hand. "We're leaving."

Ruby pulled back. "What about the shopkeeper?" she asked, noticing her sister's furrowed eyebrows. "We are not leaving without stopping them!"

She roughly pulled, her hand reaching for Crescent Rose.

"Well, that's a surprise." spoke Torchwick, clapping once. He glanced at the henchwoman and then looked at Neo. "You, take care of Goldilocks, and Neo? Take care of _our little hero_."

Suddenly, the short woman swung at her, but Ruby slipped out of the way. As soon as the woman attempted to stab at her, she tackled the woman, bursting into a mixture of red and pink rose petals.

Ruby heard the glass shatter and stopped by stabbing Crescent Rose into the ground. Meanwhile, Neo's momentum landed her further away.

Before Neo could fully recover, Ruby charged and swung, though the woman shattered at the blade. Suddenly, her scythe was pushed downwards as the woman leapt at her, thrusting at her face.

The blade sailed through the hair and easily entered her cheek.

Suddenly, the girl in red scattered, making the woman lose her balance. Suddenly, the scythe slammed down, throwing the woman at the ground. With another swing, the woman was thrown back at the store.

Ruby let out a breath, looking at the store.

She blinked, feeling something trickling down her cheek. She rubbed and saw its dark red colour. She let out a gasp, could it have to do something with her semblance?

Torchwick then walked out, helping Neo up. He then looked at her, his eyes narrowed. He then looked at Neo and whispered.

Neo shot her a look and made a face. She then crossed her arms and let out a sigh.

With a pant, the henchwoman jumped out, Yang hot on her heels. Her sister punched at the woman and knocked off her hat. Immediately, her long black hair and cat-ears popped out.

Ruby let out a gasp as Yang stopped. _Blake? But why's she with Torchwick?! And why has Yang stopped? _Without thinking, Ruby charged at them as Torchwick Threw something.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a purple aura and just stopped. "What is going on here?" spoke a blnde, Goodwitch, her eyes narrowed as she clenched her riding crop.

She glanced at the thieves, who simply waved and gave her a bow. A second later, they shattered.

The huntress then looked at the three and sighed.

* * *

"You could've put others in grave danger." spoke Glynda Goodwitch, looking at the three young women in front of her. SHe knew two of them were Taiyang's, the faunus? Who knew?

"We're sorry." spoke Xiao Long as she looked down and cracked her knuckles. "Please let us leave, and don't tell dad." She then looked at her, her eyes slightly narrowed.

So, she inherited Taiyang's protectiveness rather than recklessness. Interesting, a good tool for a huntress. Her eyes then travelled to her younger sister. She'd inherited Summer's wish to do the right thing.

The huntress sighed, holding her nose. She then glanced at them. "Miss Xiao Long, you took the most appropriate step; trying to let someone more trained than you leave without a fight. Of course, Miss Rose here tried something very reckless."

The younger sister looked down, and grabbed her skirt.

"You tried fighting someone unknown, and we know what she could've done. You're fortunate she underestimated you." the huntress looked at the bandage on the girl's face. "This will only take five minutes at most."

The door opened, and the headmaster, Ozpin, walked in, carrying a plate of cookies. Goodwitch let out a sigh as he placed it in front of the young women.

He sat down and stared at the girl in red. After a few seconds, he spoke. "Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes."

Goodwitch sighed and rolled her eyes. Of all the things to say.

"Uh, I know." the girl spoke, nodding and narrowing her eyes. "I've seen the mirror." she continued, laughing a little.

Ozpin let out a chuckle, and then glanced the others. "Greetings, Ms. Xiao Long. How is Taiyang doing?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Professor Ozpin." Xiao Long gave him a short bow. "Father is doing fine, thanks for answering." her voice was tense, perhaps due to the battle.

The headmaster sat down in front of the three.

"Miss Xiao Long, as Miss Goodwitch said, you took the best step." he said, giving the girl a nod. "And you, Miss Rose, made good use of your semblance. Where did you learn to do that?" he narrowed his eyes a little.

"I.. myself." The girl answered, narrowing her eyes a little. She then scratched near her bandage. "I just tried something new, and well..."

Xiao Long looked at her sister for a second, before looking at the headmaster. Goodwitch narrowed her eyes, _How curious... _she thought.

"That is rather impressive." Ozpin started speaking, pulling out a scroll. "Most only manage such control over their semblances after they start attending a huntsman academy." He showed the recording from a nearby camera.

Ms. Rose gave him an embarrassed smile, and clenched her fists. She looked downwards.

"Would you like Beacon now?" Ozpin asked, leaning back on the chair. "I can assure you that you have the talent required."

Before Ms. Rose could answer, Ms. Xiao Long stood up and looked at the headmaster. "She's not ready yet." she said, causing her sister to gasp. "She still has two years at Signal left."

"True, but Beacon has a number of helpful teachers, and she wouldn't be the first one to be accepted early." Ozpin replied, a small smile on his face. "It would be a waste of talent otherwise."

"But-"

"Yang, it's okay." the younger sister interrupted. She then looked at the blonde and smiled. "I can take care of myself, I promise."

"No. Dad's going to kill me for putting you in danger, and then you for almost losing an eye." the blonde spoke, crossing her arms. "You're not joining now."

"But-"

"You're not ready!" spoke Xiao Long, her eyes flaring. She sighed and bowed. "Sorry for wasting your time, professor."

Ozpin let out a sigh, but nodded nonetheless.

The two left.

"Glynda, contact Taiyang." he spoke, glancing at her for a moment. "You know what happens when I see someone talented."

Goodwitch nodded.

_I will not let this one die. _The headmaster thought.

"Now," he started speaking. "I've looked through the flash drive." he continued, looking at the only girl left in the room.

She looked elsewhere.

"I believe we have much to discuss, Miss Belladonna."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AN: Chapter 1 is done! Featuring the main characters.**

**Either way, next chapter, which will take longer due to my entrance exam, will feature Beacon Academy, and maybe the emerald forest as well.**

**Time for the reviews:**

** edboy4926 - Thank you!**

**gothboy. wxlf - Here's a chapter! And thank you!  
**

** JustADonutEnthusiast- I had this in my mind for a while.  
**

**Amidamaru88 - Thank you for your review.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. That is all.  
**

**Please review, as criticisms are welcomed.**

**EDIT: Rewritten 1/22/20**


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 2  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Beacon Academy**

Blake prepared herself as she waited at Beacon Academy's courtyard.

It was amazing how generous Ozpin had been. Well, she did bribe him with information.

She held a book, though her eyes were on a certain person.

As expected, Ruby Rose was looking at the building as well.

The girl looked the same same as she did previously. Though, she did look much more confident.

Strange.

She let out a breath and clenched her fist.

She had to do this, and 'saving' the girl from Weiss Schnee seemed like a good start.

_It won't be enough to make up for that, but oh well. Was meeting them again really a good idea? _She heard herself.

Blake narrowed her eyes a little.

Where was Yang? And that bandage...

It was her fault, wasn't it?

A few seconds passed and Weiss Schnee appeared, her butlers behind her, like before.

Weiss did not bump into Ruby.

Instead, she stopped and pulled the younger girl into a tight hug.

"What?" Blake spoke, looking at them.

Her butlers were shocked as well, but didn't question.

Ruby just stood there, a slight blush on her face.

"Wh-What?" she whispered.

After a minute, Weiss let the younger one go, and walked towards the building itself.

Blake just stared, and Jaune walked towards Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby, are you okay?" he asked. "Who was she?"

Ruby shook her head, still blushing.

"Y-yeah. I... I think that was Weiss Schnee." she said. "Let's just go to the auditorium."

Jaune nodded and the two departed.

Blake narrowed her eyes.

Ruby wasn't supposed to know who she was.

Blake let out a sigh.

SHe'd think about that later. Time to-

"Hey."

Blake froze.

Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out.

She should've worn the bow, shouldn't she?

Blake turned around and saw her.

Yang looked the same as she did a few days ago. But, she wore a longer jacket with large gold buttons, and long white gloves.

She looked at her blankly.

"Have you seen a young red riding hood?" she asked.

"Sh-She went to the auditorium." Blake said, and started looking at her book.

Yang nodded and thanked her, and walked away.

Blake took a deep breath.

_Relax. _She told herself. _That hasn't happened.__  
_

She was much more serious than the previous time.

Blake sighed.

Maybe no-contact would be the correct choice.

* * *

**Morning**

Ruby woke up with a smile.

No nightmares this time.

She looked at herself in the mirror of the changing room.

She would try to save everyone this time, especially now that she knew how to deal with Salem.

Ruby shook her head and changed into her combat outfit.

Her first mission would be to warn Ozpin, but how would she do that? He wouldn't believe her, not without proof.

She narrowed her eyes. Having him know about her silver eyes could help, hopefully.

And Weiss... Why did she hug her?

Not that she minded it.

And, why was she sa-

"Why did you come here?" her sister asked.

Ruby gasped, turning around.

"Oh, Yang! Didn't see you here yesterday." she said, letting out a nervous laugh. "You're not mad about that whole 'leaving without you' thing, are you?"

"I am. You're going to get hurt." Yang said. She folded her arms and sighed. "I still can't believe dad allowed you to go."

Ruby took Crescent Rose out of her locker.

"Come on Yang, you know I can do this." she spoke, "Just trust me, I'll be fine."

Ruby smiled.

Yang narrowed her eyes and looked away from her.

"I-Fine. Just don't... nevermind." spoke Yang, walking away.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Don't what?"

Yang didn't answer.

Oh! She almost forgot!

Ruby walked to Jaune, who was taking Crocea Mors out of his locker.

"Hey Jaune." she said, smiling. "Ready for today?"

"Oh-Hi! I mean good morning!" he said, a little shocked. "I guess so. I mean, it's just gonna be a controlled fight, right?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Relax. Oh! Do you that know Pyrrha Nikos is going to be here too?"

"Who?" he asked. "Is she important?"

"You know, the one who won Mistral's Regional Tournament four times in a row."

Jaune looked. "Sorry Ruby, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda Goodwitch's voice came form the intercom system.

"Nevermind." Ruby said. "Let's not be late."

Jaune nodded, and the two departed.

She hoped that would be enough.

**The Emerald Forest**

They were launched and Ruby landed like before.

She smiled, looking at the familiar place.

Weiss should be north-west to her.

She heard a growl.

But first, she had to deal with grimm.

"Here I come, Weiss." she spoke to herself.

Time to begin.

The grimm came out of the woods, but she stood still, her eyes closed.

Remember her loved ones, she opened her eyes and saw the grimm charging at her.

Her world went silver.

The girl blinked and saw dust in the place of those grimm.

That should be enou-

Her vision went dark and she fell.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Ruby opened her eyes, and silver met green.

"Ah, you woke up." spoke Pyrrha Nikos, bending down.

"Uh, yeah." spoke Ruby, pursing her lips. She stood up and winced.

Great, just great.

She forgot the first time she did this, and now? Team RWBY wouldn't form.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"I was just testing something out, and I guess it worked." spoke Ruby, letting out a sigh. "I'll be your partner, Ruby Rose."

She extended her arm.

Pyrrha shook her hand and nodded. She gave her a thin smile.

"You're acting... different than I thought you would." she said.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "Oh that? I'll explain later, I promise."

Pyrrha nodded slowly. "I see. Anyway, I am Pyrrha Nikos. First, let's find my weapon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss made her way through the forest as well.

Yesterday, Heart's unexpected involvement had embarrassed her. It would not be a problem today.

Though, she needed that hug...

_Mission mode, activate._

The world appeared clear to her; she could see every single, minute detail.

She zoomed ahead, killing all grimm in her path.

_Crack_

She stopped

A twig. From her south.

Instinctively, she stopped and thrust in that direction.

Instead of a growl, she heard a masculine yelp.

_Mission failed._

Nevertheless, he could be L-

"Hey! watch where you point that."

The voice proved otherwise, along with his light brown hair and tan coloured armour.

_Great, an even bigger failure._

"I am Weiss Schnee. Do not get in my way." she spoke, narrowing her eyes.

The boy looked at her for a moment.

"Dove Bronzewing." the boy spoke, narrowing his eyes. "And likewise."

She blinked once, and walked away.

_Calm yourself_, Weiss told herself. _You can still meet them._

She stopped.

"Bowolves, thirteen of them." she spoke suddenly, and her... partner nodded.

"Got it." he spoke, pulling out his blade.

A lone beowolf charged at them.

With a bang, the beowolf's head was blown off.

"I'll take care of them." spoke her partner, now holding a large revolver.

She glanced at him and pointed Myrtenaster at his weapon.

A yellow glyph appeared on the boy's revolver and it began to glow.

The boy narrowed his eyes a bit.

More beowolves charged; the ones that got close met Weiss' rapier.

"You fight well." Weiss spoke. She then checked Myrtenaster.

Good, the gun didn't use much dust.

Bronzewing nodded.

_Steps. Three pairs of feet._

Ruby, Pyrrha and Jaune stepped in from the trees.

Good, finally some important people.

"Hello, I am Weiss Schnee. Nice to meet you." Weiss spoke, smiling.

"Uh, hi. Ruby Rose." spoke Ruby, a smile on her face. "Let's go to the ruins."

"Where are they?" asked Dove. "Also, aren't you too youn-"

"It doesn't matter. She's here for a reason." Weiss interrupted him.

"Hey, don't be mean, he's your teammate, right?" spoke Ruby. "Anyways, I'm a sniper and I saw it on the way down."

"Thank you." spoke Dove, glancing at Weiss.

After that, teens introduced themselves, and started going to the ruins.

"Nikos, why did you come to Beacon?" asked Dove.

The champion gave him a thin smile. "I like Vale's weather."

Dove narrowed his eyes for a second, "Okay... Rose, lead the way."

"We'll move in a formation." Weiss spoke.

"Bronzewing, take care of the back of our group with Ruby."

Both nodded.

"Nikos and Arc, the three of us will manage the front. Any questions?"

Everyone except Arc shook his head.

"Do I have to?" he asked, narrowing his eyes a bit. "Also, do you know how I fight?"

"Yes. If you need help with your weapon, ask Bronzewing or Nikos."

* * *

Yang couldn't believe she lost her composure in front of Ruby.

A misstep; hopefully she'd forget about that.

As for initiation... Cardin had found Blake first.

_Why? _Yang asked herself. _Why do I regret not being faster?_

It didn't make sense at all; the faunus would abandon them after Beacon's fall.

Maybe she would stay this time.

"It's nice to finally have some human company." spoke Cardin, smiling.

"I can easily hear you, Winchester." spoke Blake, just behind them.

Cardin ignored her for a second. He then stopped.

"What's that? Sorry, I don't speak animal." he spoke, looking at her with disdain. "Just focus on hearing."

"Winchester, shut up and act like a huntsman." spoke Yang.

The boy clicked his tongue and walked on.

"Thanks." spoke the faunus, nodding.

Yang nodded back.

Blake smiled a little, then stopped.

"What's the matter, faunus?" asked Cardin.

"An ursa major, I think." Blake spoke, looking at the woods. "It's going to the ruins."

Cardin rolled his eyes.

Yang narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Are your ears even real? There's no way that thing would ignore us."

Yang narrowed her eyes.

"I heard it." spoke Blake, narrowing her eyes as well. "Would you rather it comes for us?"

"You're a coward."

"Quiet, both of you." Yang said. "Let's go to the ruins before we attract any grimm."

The two nodded.

The three departed for the ruins.

**Later**

When they arrived at the ruins, Yang saw her sister, along with Pyrrha, Jaune, Weiss and... someone from CRDL.

Near them, stood Ren and another member from CRDL.

Both wore nearly identical light armour in different colours. The former wielded a sword, the latter a halberd.

"Yang!" spoke Ruby, smiling.

"Ruby." she spoke, a thin smile on her face. "Have you taken your relic?"

"Yeah." she spoke, holding a white rook.

Good, she was alive.

She and the others heard a roar from the woods, and trees broke as if they were mere twigs.

A blur was launched at them.

The launched girl stood up after a roll.

"Oh come on, I almost had it!" Nora Valkyrie said. She then noticed Ren. "Oh, hi Ren! Looks like our tactic failed. Wait, are we getting rusty?"

Ren smiled. "No."

Someone ran out from the woods, someone from CRDL.

He wore a torn hoodie, and had a green mohawk.

A very large ursa major chased the boy.

Blake glanced at Cardin. "You were saying?"

"Shut up."

"Russel, Dodge!" Nora said as she pulled out her grenade launcher and shot at the grimm.

The grenade barely missed the boy and hit the grimm, stopping it.

With a bang, the grimm's head was encased in ice.

It fell, and disappeared.

Yang smiled a little.

Her sister had gotten better.

"Nora. I am never doing that again." spoke Russel. "Never."

Nora just smiled.

"Okay! Let's grab our relics!" spoke Ruby, and everyone nodded.

The boy with Ren handed Nora a white rook, hiding his relic from her.

Jaune Arc looked at her.

_Great_, Yang thought. _Just great._

Initiation ended without any other incident.

* * *

**Beacon Academy**

Pictures of three boys and a girl appeared on a screen.

"Blake Belladonna, Cardin Winchester, Lie Ren and Sky Lark." the headmaster called the four to the stage. "The four of you collected the black knight pieces. From this day onward, you will work together as team CRBL (Cherry Blossom). Led by, Cardin Winchester."

Cardin smiled, but bowed in respect. The rest bowed as well.

Blake clenched her fist.

Ren glanced at Sky.

The four left, and the pictures were replaced.

"Dove Bronzewing, Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you collected the white knight pieces. From this day onward, you will be known as team WADL (Wanderlust). Led by, Weiss Schnee."

The four gave respectful bows and left the stage.

"Finally: Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose and Russel Thrush. The four of you collected the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will known as team RVTN (Riverstone). Led by, Ruby Rose."

Pyrrha smiled at the younger girl, while Nora looked a little cross.

Ruby Rose smiled and bowed.

Ozpin smiled at the teams.

This year was turning out to be quite interesting, and hopefully, he would see the fruits of his labour this time.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AN: And I'm back! With the entrance exam over, I've gotten some free time.**

**So, this chapter had the Emerald Forest and team formation. I hope you all enjoyed that. Not much action, as Ruby and Weiss didn't disturb that nevermore, and Jaune didn't go in that cave.**

**Time for the reviews:**

** SmoothedBeast3, edboy4926, and gothboy. wxlf - Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**guest and Guest - We shall see.**

**Goodbye until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 3**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yang woke up early in the morning, before her alarm went off.

She looked at her scroll, and a thin smile appeared on her face.

Classes would start in a few hours, giving her plenty of time for exercise, meditation and planning.

The girl got out of bed, or would've, if Weiss Schnee wasn't hugging her in her sleep.

_Never thought she'd be the type to hug. _Yang thought. _Doesn't matter._

"Wiess, wake up." she spoke, shaking the girl.

The heiress only hugged tighter, and begun murmuring.

"D-Don't leave me."

Yang narrowed her eyes and pushed her away.

The girl murmured some more but Yang had freed herself.

The rest of her team was asleep.

She changed into Beacon's female uniform, and... smiled.

She knew her hair looked better when it was long.

She shook her head.

_Focus, Yang. _She told herself and walked out the room. _You don't have time for pointless stuff.  
_

After dialing a number on her scroll, she called.

Hopefully, Torchwick hadn't cut contact with Junior yet.

"Hello Junior." she spoke. "If you don't want me to destroy your place and those twins **again**, do as I say."

Surprisingly, the man didn't hang up.

"How did you know this number?"

"That's not important; I want you to arrange a meeting between me and Torchwick." She spoke. "The earlier the better. And I'm ready to give lien."

The man was quiet for a minute.

"What makes you think he'll agree?"

"Tell him I have information on Cinder Fall."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Just do as I say." spoke Yang. "I can offer five thousand lien."

"Five thousand? Fine. I'll see what I can do."

Those back-up weapons would have to wait.

The call ended and Yang put her scroll in her pocket.

"Cinder Fall? Who's she?" asked someone from behind her.

Yang looked back and saw Russel Thrush.

"Sorry, didn't mean to spy." he said, putting up his hands. "It's just that I heard you talking about Torchwick."

Yang narrowed her eyes, and sighed.

"I was talking to a friend, something that doesn't concerns you."

"What about offering lien?"

"Like I've said, it doesn't concern you." spoke Yang, walking away

Russel shrugged.

A nuisance, but not something she couldn't take care of.

"I guess you're right." spoke the boy from behind her. "As long as it doesn't concern people."

Yang didn't answer.

* * *

**Grimm Studies Class  
**

Weiss couldn't remember what made her morning worse than last time.

Was the the absence of RWBY? Or was it something else.

Was 'Heart' acting on its own again?

She shook her head and paid attention to her former team, and to an extent, the professor.

She narrowed her eyes.

Ruby was taking notes, while Yang wasn't.

Blake wasn't even there.

_Why are things different?  
_

Though it looked like they noticed it as well.

The professor started telling his tale, which most of the students ignored.

"Uh Weiss." Jaune whispered behind her. "Do you know the point behind this?"

"Listen closely." she whispered back.

Weiss glanced at Ruby, who was taking the lesson seriously. She hadn't drawn that picture o Port.

How strange.

The professor then described the traits of a huntsman.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Before she could raise her hand, the professor spoke.

"Ho ho! So, come down here, Mr. Arc."

Weiss looked behind her.

Jaune was about to speak, but the professor spoke first.

"Change to your combat outfit, and we'll be waiting."

"No, its-"

"Now now, no need to be shy." the professor laughed. "You're an Arc! I'm sure your father's taught you well."

"Good luck." she spoke, smiling.

The boy left the room, nodding.

This was unexpected, but perhaps Jaune was braver than she remembered.

After a few minutes, he walked in, gulping.

"Now, face your opponent!"

Jaune let out a 'what' as the boarbatusk was released from its cage.

He looked at the grimm and gulped.

The grimm struck and Jaune was thrown backwards.

Weiss let out a sigh.

Of course.

"The belly is its weak-point." she spoke.

"Use you shield!" spoke Ruby, "Guard!"

Jaune got up, and the grimm charged.

This time the boy held his shield in front of him, protecting himself.

The boarbatusk raised its tusks after impact.

The boy let out a yell and thrust his sword at the grimm, which caught it in its tusks.

The boy struggled to reclaim it, but the grimm threw it away.

"Now! What will you do without your sword?"

The boarbatusk leapt into the air, and after a few spins, launched itself at the blond.

Jaune let out a yelp, and tried guarding.

The grimm struck, and the boy was launched at the wall.

The grimm charged again, and the boy just tried protecting himself with his shield.

The professor looked at his watch and sighed.

With a swipe, he decapitated the grimm and allowed the boy to stand up on his own.

"I hope you improve, Mr. Arc." he said to the boy. He then turned to the class. "Now, revise all we studied here! Remember: stay vigilant. Class dismissed!"

Jaune panted a little.

Weiss narrowed her eyes.

This should've been easy, even for him.

* * *

**Cafetaria**

"I still can't believe you lost to a boarbatusk of all things!" Cardin sneered. "Even that animal could've handled it!"

He pointed at a brown-haired rabbit faunus.

Blake clenched her fist.

"Shut up Cardin." she said, scowling. "She's our senior, show some respect."

"Why? She's still an animal."

"But she is our senior." spoke Sky, sitting next to Cardin. "I think-"

"Shut up." Cardin spoke, "I didn't ask you anything."

Sky put up his hands, and resumed eating.

"Belladonna's right." spoke Yang. "I met her in the training room. You don't stand a chance against her."

"So that's why you were late." commented Dove, looking at Yang. "You should've woken us up."

Blake tried to ignore their conversation, but she remembered something.

"Wait, you fought the boarbatusk?"

"Well, I lost." spoke Jaune, "And I'm kinda sore all over, so, yeah."

That didn't happen last time.

"Honestly, it should've been easy." spoke Russel, cleaning his hands with his handkerchief. "You can ask Pyrrha for help."

Pyrrha smiled. "I don't mind at all."

Jaune looked at his food. "Thanks, but I think I can handle it."

_No, you can't. _Blake thought. _But still, it should've been Weiss._

"Jaune, you should." spoke Weiss, "There's no shame in doing that."

Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

Pyrrha smiled at Weiss.

Blake narrowed her eyes a little.

"You mentioned 'the boarbatusk'." spoke Weiss, looking at her. "How did you know about it?"

Blake blinked.

"Cardin mentioned it." she said, glancing at the boy.

Weiss nodded slowly.

Before they knew it, it was time for combat class.

**Combat Class**

"Will Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee come to the arena?" called Professor Goodwitch.

Blake let out a sigh, but walked to the stage.

Dealing with Weiss was going to be complicated.

The last she'd heard of her was during that time Haven Academy was attacked.

_My fault, _she thought. _It was my fault._

"Are both of you ready?"

_If I'd been with them, Adam wouldn't-_

"Ms. Belladonna?"

Blake gasped.

"Yes?"

"I asked if you were ready." Goodwitch said.

Blake nodded.

She couldn't get lost in her thoughts during a fight.

Weiss, opposite to her, nodded as well.

"Fight!"

Weiss blinked and her expression changed.

Instead of the confident look she expected the Schnee to have, Weiss just stared blankly.

Then, she charged.

Blake jumped back.

Or, she would've, if that black glyph didn't tie her down.

The blade came, but a clone took her place.

Blake didn't wait for the heiress to react, and slashed.

Unfortunately, Weiss saw it coming and was able to block it.

She heard a glyph form, and jumped back just in time as stalagmite erupted.

Blake pulled Gambol Shroud out of its sheath, and threw the gun at Weiss, pulling the trigger.

It missed, as expected.

Weiss charged again, and she pulled.

With a bang, her weapon returned, aimed for the back of Wiess' head.

At the same time, she slashed at the heiress with the sheath.

Weiss blocked the sheath with Myrtenaster and pushed her away with another glyph.

Gambol Shroud missed Weiss, though its ribbon got wrapped around the heiress' neck.

Weiss gasped.

Blake grabbed her weapon and pulled.

Weiss stumbled, but she stopped herself before she'd hit the stalagmite.

Blake narrowed her eyes, and pulled harder.

She heard a snap and fell back.

She tore the ribbon.

She heard more glyphs form, but before Blake could jump away, each limb was tied in place.

Weiss charged, but before the rapier would touch, she stopped.

"I forfeit." spoke the heiress.

Blake saw sadness in those eyes.

* * *

Ruby didn't cheer as Blake won.

Weiss simply walked back to her seat, and Blake did the same.

Ms. Goodwitch did ask why Weiss had stopped, and the heiress told her something.

"Why did you stop?" she whispered.

"Oh? You noticed it as well." spoke Pyrrha, a small smile on her face. "It's really strange. Aura would've protected Belladonna."

"I didn't notice that." spoke Russel. "As expected of the great Pyrrha Nikos."

"N-Now now, Ruby noticed it first." Pyrrha said, still smiling.

"But, you're Pyrrha!" Nora spoke suddenly, looking away from Ren for just a second. "Oh, and no offence Ruby."

"Non taken." Ruby smiled. "Russel, Pyrrha's just like us."

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Well, she-"

Before he could continue, Miss Goodwitch called him and another student to the stage.

"Never mind." Russel smiled. "Time to go."

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes a bit, but nodded.

Ruby let out a sigh.

She'd have to take care of this.

**0-0-0-0-0**

When team RVTN exited the room, they could hear Cardin speak.

"Why didn't she attack you? That was her perfect chance!"

"How should I know?" came Blake's voice.

"I guess you weren't even worth defeating." he grinned.

"Shut up."

Blake walked away, while Cardin laughed.

Ren glared at him before leaving, with Sky following him.

Great, she'd have to fix their team too.

Luckily, Yang was on WADL.

"Guys, I'll catch up to you later." she said, waving.

Russel nodded, Pyrrha smiled, and Nora spoke. "We'll save you a seat."

Ruby smiled.

Time to talk to Oz.

**Ozpin's Office**

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Ms. Rose?" asked Professor Ozpin.

"Hello sir." Ruby nodded. "I... have something to tell you."

The headmaster nodded. "Is Beacon being difficult? It's only the first day."

"It's not about that." Ruby spoke. She let out a sigh.

"This is going to sound very strange."

Ozpin leaned back on his chair.

"Go on."

"I am from the future, where I failed to save everyone."

"What?" asked Ms. Goodwitch.

"I know it sounds really strange, but its true." Ruby continued. "I can also prove it."

"Sorry Ms. Rose, but there is a time for jokes." spoke Ozpin, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not joking. You saw me use the silver eyes in the forest." spoke Ruby, narrowing her eyes a little. "And I've used-I mean, I will use Jinn in the future. I know you made them millennia ago."

Ozpin's eyes widened.

"The silver eyes." spoke Goodwitch, narrowing her eyes. "How do you-"

Ozpin raised his hand, quietening her.

Ruby bit her lip.

"I have more proofs."

"I see." he said. "How does it happen?"

"Wait, you're trusting me?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin nodded. "Yes, you know about the Relic of Knowledge, yet I know your family hasn't visited Mistral in a long time."

Ruby narrowed her eyes a bit, then shook her head.

"Cinder Fall is planning Beacon's fall on Salem's orders."

Ozpin's eyes widened a little and he nodded.

"Cinder Fall." Glynda repeated.

"Thank you for telling us about her." he said. "Anything we should know?"

"Increase security around the CCT tower; that's how she'll spy on you and gain control of Atlas' machines." Ruby spoke. "Cinder plans everything, so we'll need to capture her when she applies here as a Haven student, along with Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai."

"Very well." spoke Ozpin. "We shall speak at a later date."

"But-"

"Ms. Rose, I believe your friends are waiting for you." he smiled.

Ruby nodded, and walked to the elevator.

* * *

"Cinder Fall." Ozpin spoke. "How interesting."

"Indeed. First Ms. Belladonna, and then Ms. Xiao Long, at least according to Mr. Thrush." Glynda said. "Do you think their with her?"

"We'll just need to keep an eye on them." Ozpin spoke, talking a sip of coffee. "But I do trust Ms. Rose."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AN: Chapter 3 is complete! Nothing much to say here, apart for I hope you enjoyed this.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Note: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 4  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Jaune, show me your back." spoke Weiss, surprising her teammates.

"What?"

"Like I've said, show me your back."

Lessons had ended for the day, and they had just returned to the dorm room.

Yang, who was reading a book, suddenly stopped and stared at her.

"Wait what's going on?" asked Dove, looking at the heiress.

"I'm leaving." spoke Yang, getting up, her scroll in hand.

"Something important." answered Weiss, glancing at Yang for a moment.

Yang ignored her.

Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Wait a second." she spoke, but Yang closed the door.

Weiss exited the room and saw the blonde.

She looked back.

"I know about the trip, I'll be back early."

She bumped into a shorter girl, apologized, and continued on her path.

_Yang didn't visit her friends as much last time. I wonder where she's going._ Weiss thought. _Must be because Ruby's not on the team._

Weiss sighed, and re-entered her dorm room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." she said. "Like I said, take off your shirt."

"Sorry, but why should I?" asked Jaune, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"I need to make something sure as this team's leader." spoke Weiss. "It's nothing inappropriate."

"Nothing Inappropriate? You're telling him to take-"

"I know." spoke Weiss. "You saw it too, right? He should've been completely well at lunch that day."

Dove held his chin. "Now that you said that..."

Jaune winced a little. "I just have less stamina, okay?"

Weiss just stared at him.

After a few minutes, Jaune nodded.

"Fine."

Weiss nodded.

Jaune turned around and took off his shirt, and they saw a number of marks.

Weiss narrowed her eyes.

Dove's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" spoke Dove. "When did this happen! How?"

Jaune winced.

"That time with that... boarbatusk." he said. "I also have some from initiation, and Pyrrha's training."

"How?"

"You don't have aura." spoke Weiss.

_That explains it._

Dove looked at her and then at Jaune.

"He's isn't that stupid."

Jaune looked downwards.

"Well... it's true?" he said, as if he were asking a question.

Dove looked at him.

"Okay, my dad didn't want be to become a hunstman, so I ran away."

Dove buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"That's brave. But, very very stupid." he said. "How did you even survive initiation?"

"Uh, pure luck?"

"For god's sake." Dove facepalmed.

Jaune wore his shirt.

"Honestly, before those lectures of Advanced Aura we had, I didn't even know what it was."

Dove looked at him blankly.

"How are you even here?"

"I don't know." spoke Jaune. "I mean, Ms. Goodwitch hasn't even called me to fight once."

"Let's not tell anyone else." spoke Weiss.

Jaune smiled.

"It'll make our team look weaker than it already is." Dove replied, nodding.

Jaune's smile fell.

"Allow me." spoke Weiss. _This would be easy._

She put her hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"For it is in companionship that we find hope. Through this, we become a paragon of greatness and duty to rise above all. Infinite in heart and unbound by regret, I release your soul, and by my side, empower thee."

Weiss glowed light blue, and Jaune, white.

Weiss stumbled and panted, then sat down on her bed.

_Of course he had that much aura._

"Weiss?"

"I-Okay, I didn't think your chant was like that." spoke Dove, impressed. "I thought you'd be more... 'efficient'."

Weiss stared at him.

Before she could speak, Jaune thanked her.

"This does not leave this room." Weiss spoke.

The boys nodded.

* * *

**The Bear's Club**

Yang let out a sigh as she walked into the new and improved club.

Junior's men stared at her, their hands hovering near their guns.

She looked at Junior, who narrowed his eyes.

"Junior." she greeted.

"Goldilocks." he spoke. "You're here to meet _him_, aren't you?"

Yang nodded, pulling out five lien cards.

Junior took them and scanned them.

"He's in room 9." spoke Junior. He then looked at one of his men. "Lead her to the room."

"But-"

"Do as I say." Junior ordered.

The man nodded.

Yang rose her eyebrows.

Junior was smarter than she thought.

"It's... here." spoke the man. "If you need some-"

"Got it." spoke Yang, opening the door.

There sat Torchwick on a sofa, Neopolitan at his side.

"And then I-" Roman spoke, but stopped when he spotted her. He smiled and leaned back. "Well! Who do we have here?"

"Greetings Torchwick." she spoke, "Politan."

Neo gave her a smile and tilted her head.

"Why hello there, Goldilocks!" Torchwick laughed. "Never expected a kid to know about her, apart from those two."

Yang stared at him.

"So, what did you wanna tell me?"

"I'm guessing you know she'll frame you two for her actions." spoke Yang. "But that's not what I'm here for."

Torchwick nodded, but leaned back.

"She plans to destroy Beacon and kill Ozpin."

Torchwick's eyes widened.

"You can-"

"I am serious. She'll staart this by sending you to Mt. Glenn, to prepare forces." spoke Yang. "Then, she'll attend Beacon itself as a Haven student."

Torchwick narrowed his eyes.

"Look, how do you know about her plans?" he asked. "And how do you know about her in the first place?"

"I just do." answered Yang. "Look, you can wait and find out. For example, she wants you to steal dust from Atlas next month; a ship will be delivering it."

"We shall see." Torchwick smiled. "How can we be sure?"

"She'll have her on her team at Beacon." spoke Yang, looking at Neo, who tilted her head.

Yang stood up.

"I believe that's enough information." spoke Yang. "It's up to you to believe me, but do not tell Cinder. She'll surely get rid of you and create more problems. I do suggest you fake your deaths and move to Mistral. I can help you when I'm older."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

When Yang returned to Beacon, it was night.

_I wonder what happened in the dorm. _She shook her head. _Weiss didn't even like Jaune last time._

She was about to step into the dorm building when a woman stopped her.

"Ah Ms. Xiao Long." she spoke, smiling. The woman's red hair came to her lower back, and wore a dark green overcoat, which hid the clothes underneath.

Yang blinked.

"Prof. Greene." she greeted.

"I hope you're ready for tomorrow. After all, Peach is rather impatient." she had a nostalgic smile. "Sorr-oh, there's something on your shoulder."

Yang blinked.

The teacher flicked it off.

"Sorry to take your time." the teacher smiled, walking away.

Yang looked at her back.

_What was that about?_

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Forever Fall**

Ruby smiled as she saw the red forest.

It had been so long.

"What's the matter?" asked Russel, glancing at her.

"Oh, nothing." Ruby said, scratching the back of her head.

This was a time to relax, not to be lost in nostalgia.

Prof. Goodwitch walked in front of them and told them about Prof. Peach's request.

Ruby looked and saw Nora walking towards Ren, but before she'd join their group, she spoke.

"Nora, we're a team." Ruby spoke, catching the girl's attention. "Come here."

Nora gave her a sheepish look, and waved to Ren.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that me and Ren ha-"

"It's okay, it's okay. I just think we should spend more time together." Ruby said, handing her a jar. "Let's get to work."

She looked at the rest of the team and saw Russel and Pyrrha talking, with Pyrrha smiling sheepishly.

Ruby sighed.

_At least Cardin's not bullying Jaune this time._

"Hey get to work!" she spoke. "We don't have all day."

Russel shrugged.

"Guess you're right, leader." he smiled, winking at Pyrrha. "We are your loyal slaves."

Pyrrha nodded, a thin smile on her face.

Well, at least they were getting along.

"Hey." she spoke, smiling.

Her eyes started to water a bit.

"Whoa, sorry about that, I was just teas-"

Ruby wiped her tears off.

"N-No, it's fine. Something went into my eye." she said, looking at the boy. "No really, I didn't mind."

Russel narrowed his eyes a bit and turned around.

"Well, if you say so."

"Hey, didn't you say we should get to work?" asked Nora, a small smile on her face.

Ruby smiled back.

"Yeah, I forgot."

They started collecting bottles of the red sap, and the day ended in no time.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ugh finally!" Nora spoke, throwing herself on the bed.

"You're tired?" asked Russel, raising his eyebrows a bit. "Weren't you the most gung-ho about the trip?"

"Well, she didn't hang out much with that Ren fellow." spoke Pyrrha a small smile on her face.

Russel smiled. "Good, you're getting the hang of it."

Pyrrha smiled back.

"Hey, we're just childhood friends, that's all." Nora smiled.

Ruby smiled.

Yes, she could get used to this.

Suddenly, her scroll vibrated.

Great, a meeting with Oz.

She walked towards the door, but stopped when Pyrrha spoke.

"Where are you going?" she asked, wearing her pajamas.

Nora looked at her as well.

Ruby scratched the back of her head.

"It's just a call, nothing much."

"Well, if you say so." spoke Nora as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Ruby smiled and went outside.

She suddenly heard Blake and Cardin.

Narrowing her eyes a little, she made her decision.

* * *

"Why are we having this 'discussion', again?" Blake asked, looking at Cardin blankly.

"Because, we could've done something for once." he said, his eyes narrowed. "The rest of the students probably think our team's the weakest."

"And **whose **fault is that?"

"Uhh guys?" asked Sky, narrowing his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"You barely did anything." spoke Cardin, pointing at him. He then pointed at the asleep Ren. "He's the one who did most of it!"

"Please! I'm trying to sleep." spoke Sky, facing the wall.

"Be like Ren." spoke Cardin, pointing at the boy. "He's sleeping like a log."

They heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Cardin.

The door opened just a little to reveal Ruby Rose.

"Umm, I heard you all arguing." she said. "I wanted to ask what was wrong."

"Sorry Ru-I mean, Rose, it doesn't concern you." spoke Blake, her eyes narrowed. She clenched her fists.

_Please leave. _She thought. _You don't need to need to help me this time._

As if Ruby could read her mind, she spoke. "Well, you and Ren are friends of my teammates, meaning you're my friends too."

"Whatever Red, just leave us." Cardin sneered.

"And let you argue?"

Cardin stopped talking for a second.

Blake stared.

Why was she helping them?

"Look, you're the team leader." she pointed at Cardin. "Which means you're responsible for your team, and control how it functions. Get to know them before doing something."

"Look-"

"It means to forget your differences, and to embrace your similarities; after all, everyone in this room wants to become a huntsman, right?"

"Okay..." spoke Cardin narrowing his eyes a little. "But, how do you know this stuff; you're younger."

Ruby scratched the back of her head.

"Ah-Well... It's a secret." she smiled.

"But still..." spoke Blake, a small smile on her face.

"Also, because you are the weakest team in our year." Ruby spoke quickly, closing the door.

Cardin and Blake stared.

_Ruby's right. Then again, she was a great leader. _Blake thought. _Thank you, I'll trust you again this time. Then again, Cardin is a kid right now._

She looked at Cardin.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow." she said. "Agreed?"

Cardin narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Fine, but only because I don't want ou-this team to be the weakest."

Blake smiled.

She was glad this got sorted out.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

**Ozpin's Office**

"I'm afraid sir, but why was I called here?" asked Yang Xiao Long, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Please be patient, Ms. Xiao Long." spoke the headmaster.

Before he could continue, a hooded person walked in.

Glynda nodded.

"We know you talked to Roman Torchwick last week." she said. "However, we are not here to threaten you."

Yang's eyes widened.

_How the hell did they-_

"I'm sorry?" she said. "I don't know what your talking about."

Glynda smiled a little.

"No need to lie." she said. "We have a recording here." she continued, holding a small device. "Although, Peach and Greene were hard to convince."

Before Yang could ask, Ozpin started speaking.

"We know you are against Cinder Fall." spoke Ozpin. "And since you also knew about Salem, we can not ignore you."

Yang looked at them.

"Therefore, are you from the future as well?"

"Huh?" Yang said. "Why did-wait, as well?"

The hooded person revealed herself.

"Ruby?"

Her sister nodded.

"Yes, Yang. I'm also from the future." she smiled.

For a second, her sister's face was replaced by an older Ruby.

Yang blink and smiled, her eye watering.

_She's here. That means she'll understand._

"D-Do you forgive me? F-For leaving you alone?" asked Yang.

Ruby grimaced, but nodded.

"Now, let's defeat Salem this time!"

_Wait what?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AN: This ends chapter 4! I really hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for the slightly late update. Time for reviews:**

**Guest - Thank you.**

**xfel - That would be funny indeed.**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Goodbye**


	6. Chapter 5

**Note: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 5**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Vale City Docks**

Black smiled to herself as she walked down the all too familiar path.

"Why are we here?" asked Sky, yawning, a can in his hand.

"Students from Shade Academy will be coming here shortly." spoke Ren. "It would be nice to greet them."

Blake nodded.

Cardin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We should've been training."

His eyes then fell on something.

"Wait, what's this?" asked Cardin, stopping at a robbed store.

Two policemen talked among themselves.

"Damn White Fangs." spoke one. "Always causing trouble."

The other let out a sigh.

"You'd think we would've taken care of them by now." he continued. "But-"

"Hey!" spoke Cardin, looking at them.

"What did those damn faun-White Fangs do?" he asked.

Blake rolled her eyes.

_At least he's getting better._

The policemen looked at them.

"They stole all the dust, leaving the lien behind." one said. "This could be a problem, but leave it to us!"

The students rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, they heard foghorns.

"They're here." spoke Sky. "I hope they're weak." he sipped his drink.

The team decided to ignore the policemen in favour of the arriving students.

Or would've, if the students had actually arrived.

They narrowed their eyes a little.

Blake sighed.

How could she forget?

She blinked, realising something.

This time, she didn't have any excuse to leave Beacon for Torchwick.

_I guess I'll have to trust Ozpin. _she thought. _But, still..._

"They're not here." Cardin commented. He then looked at her. "What's the matter, faunus?"

Blake shook her head.

"It's nothing."

"It must've been delayed." spoke Ren, folding his arms.

"Oh great, a waste of time." spoke Sky. "Cardin's right; we should've trained."

Blake rolled her eyes.

Something much more important was about to happen.

"Someone stop that faunus!" came a voice from near the newly arrived boat.

They saw a blond monkey faunus run, a smile on his face.

Sun Wukong.

Blake smiled.

He was easily one of the best people she'd met last time.

And one for those whom she had been in contact with.

The monkey faunus ran past them, only to look at Blake for a second.

He winked and continued on.

Cardin stared a little, then shook his head.

"Let's go." he said, cracking his knuckles and smiling.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Because we're going to be huntsmen." Cardin answered. "We're catching that criminal."

He took off running.

"Should we go after him... or?" spoke Sky, pointing at the team leader.

"Let's make sure he doesn't get us into trouble." spoke Blake, a small smile on her face.

The three ran after him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

When they reached Cardin, he was talking to a short, orange-haired girl stand up.

Blake clenched her fist.

Penny Polendina stood in front of them, the first casualty in Fall's attack.

"Salutations!" the girl spoke, looking past Cardin. Her eyes fell on Blake.

"What's the matter? Also looking for someone?"

"Nothing." Blake spoke, looking elsewhere.

Cardin looked at her for a moment, then shook his head.

"Could you answer my question?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Oh? A monkey faunus? Nope, I haven't one." she spoke, tilting her head a bit.

She hiccuped.

Blake narrowed her eyes a little, but didn't look at the robot.

"W-Well, let's just go to back to Beacon." spoke Cardin, turning around to face them.

"You're from Beacon as well?" the girl asked excitedly. "My friend Ruby's from there as well."

"You know red?" asked Cardin narrowing his eyes a little.

_When did they come here?_ Blake thought, then shook her head.

"No, that's a colour, I'm talking about Ruby."

Sky smiled a bit.

"You'll be cheering for her, huh?" he asked. "We're... friends of hers as well, could you cheer for us too? I'd fee-"

"Oh, I apologize, but I can't do that." she interrupted him. "I'm fighting in the tournament as well!"

The boys looked at her, showing varying amounts of surprise, with Ren showing the least.

Her scroll rang.

"Oh, my team is calling me, so I must leave." the girl smiled. "I'm Penny Polendina, and I hope we meet again!"

Cardin looked at the back of the girl as she left.

"This wasn't a waste at all." he smiled.

Blake looked at him.

He glanced at her.

"But we still need to train."

* * *

**Beacon Academy**

**Team RVTN Room**

Ruby smiled, leaning back on her chair.

Now that she knew Yang was from the future, a burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

Suddenly, this whole task seemed much easier.

But meeting Penny back there... was hard.

She shook her head.

This was her second chance, and Penny wouldn't die.

She didn't need to think about that right now.

"What's wrong?" asked Russel, a small smile on his face. "Already missing that Sun guy?"

Ruby flipped through the pages of a book. "Nope."

"So, that Penny girl?"

"I was thinking about the tournament. That's all." spoke Ruby. "I just don't know what to expect."

"Well, we have Pyrrha, and I'm pretty amazing too." spoke Nora, having taken off her headphones for a second.

Ruby smiled.

_That wasn't what I was thinking about. But, that does give this team better chances._

"Speaking of Pyrrha, where is she?" asked Russel.

"With Jaune, I think." spoke Nora. "Don't know why, though. What about you, Ruby?"

Ruby smiled.

"Well, that's a secret." she said, looking at them. "I was told not to tell anyone."

Nora rolled her eyes and Russel blinked.

Before they could speak, Ruby spoke.

"That reminds me, let's work on team attacks!" she said, a smile on her face.

Russel looked at her.

"Tomorrow. It's night."

"Yeah, but-"

The door opened, revealing Pyrrha in her uniform, who was yawning.

"Whoa, what happened with you?"

"Training with Jaune..." she said. "And then a spar with Weiss and Sky." She stretched.

"Well, _leader_. I think we have our answer." he spoke, looking away from his scroll for a second. "Huh, Haven students won't be arriving for another week."

Pyrrha glanced at him, stopping on her way to the bathroom.

"A storm, and we know what those can do with grimm."

"It can't be helped." spoke Pyrrha, letting out a sigh, and continued on her path.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Yang looked at her sister and grinned.

"Sure you want to show us your team attacks?"

Ruby nodded.

"Yup."

Weiss glanced at her.

"You're awfully chipper. At least more than before."

Yang looked at her.

"Really? Well, stuff happened."

"W-Wait, are we really doing this?" asked Jaune, looking at team RVTN.

"Don't worry Jaune!" spoke Nora, a wide smile on her face. "We won't hit too hard."

"Uh... Okay."

"Relax, we've got this." spoke Dove, looking at Jaune.

Jaune smiled. "Yeah, maybe we won't get destroyed."

**Later**

Jaune groaned, laying on his bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Weiss.

"We got destroyed."

"It wasn't that bad." spoke Dove, drinking a glass of water. "We know what attacks their planning. I think we'll be able to deal with more diverse teams because of them."

Jaune looked up at him.

"Dove, they all did team attacks."

"So will we." spoke Weiss, smiling. "We'll start tomorrow."

Jaune let out a groan.

"Give me a break."

Yang smiled.

"I'll be back in a bit." she said, walking out of the door.

Outside, the sky looked so peaceful.

"I might not join you, after all." she said, a small smile on her face.

Her scroll vibrated.

"I guess it's time, huh?"

She started walking to the CCT Tower, a small smile on her face.

"Time for the mission, I guess."

**Ozpin's Office**

Yang walked into the room, not before taking a cloak from Goodwitch and a voice-mask.

_Someone else from the future?_

She shook her head, and saw a shorter hooded figure, Ruby, she guessed.

Then, she spotted Blake.

Yang blinked.

Was she from the future as well?

That'd be... problematic.

Yang clenched her fist.

_No, she was the one who abandoned us. Not me._

Either way, she'd have to deal with her.

"So, she's finally come here." spoke Ozpin. "Now, Spring and Summer are rather capable fighters, you need no worry."

Yang blinked.

"But, I have to go there." spoke Blake. "I... just need to."

"We'll take care of it." spoke Ruby, putting her hand on Blake's shoulder. "A few White Fang members won't be too hard for us."

Blake looked at her.

"Sorry, but as Spring said, we will be fine." spoke Yang.

Blake nodded.

"Just tell me if the White Fang are involved."

The sisters nodded.

* * *

**The Next Night**

**Vale City Docks**

Weiss stood on a tall building, looking at the docks.

So much dust, just lying there and waiting to be stolen.

It could really use some protection.

Last time... Blake came here with that Wukong, because of her.

Well, she'd be kept out of this, this time.

Weiss shook her head.

_Focus. It comes here any minute._

She was right, when the bullhead landed and White Fang members walked out.

And there was Torchwick.

She was about to jump, but two figures beat her to it.

Weiss stopped herself and observed.

They were young women, one held a short sword and the other, a pair of daggers.

They wore simple dark clothes and had their hair covered.

Weiss judged them to be her allies, or at least people with a common goal and jumped.

Landing on a glyph, she created more which threw spears of water at the members.

The two looked at her for a second, their faces hidden by simple masks.

Weiss looked at them for a moment.

"I'm against Torchwick."

They nodded slowly.

Suddenly, a few flares were shot at them, hitting the taller figure.

"Great, just great!" spoke Torchwick, looking at them. "Neo, let's do this."

The short woman standing next to him nodded, a sweet smile on her face.

"You animals get the dust out!"

The White Fang members glanced at him for a second, but agreed nonetheless.

_Great._

"I'll take care of Neo." spoke the shorter of the three, charging at the woman.

Weiss nodded, and charged at her as well.

"I'll help!"

The short figure looked at her for a moment, "Help against Torchwick."

Weiss nodded, and stepped next to the taller figure.

The taller figure glanced at her.

Torchwick looked at them for a moment, before grabbing a box of dust.

"I"ll take care of this." spoke Weiss.

Torchwick smirked and threw it, scattering dust crystals.

Weiss charged at him, but he shot one right in front of her.

Suddenly, lightning went through her, throwing her back.

Her aura protected her, but not completely.

The taller grumbled, before grabbing a few crystals and throwing them at him.

Weiss made a white glyph behind them, propelling them at the thief.

Torchwick shot at one, causing a chain reaction.

In the smoke, Weiss and Daggers charged.

As soon as it cleared, Daggers stabbed at Torchwick, but was parried by his cane.

Weiss's rapier struck him next, his aura protecting him.

Seeing an opening, Daggers struck, making the thief stumble.

The two stabbed at him at the same time.

With a grunt, he landed at a crate.

"We win." spoke Daggers, pointing one at him.

Torchwick raised his hands.

"Oh really?"

He clapped once, and a canister fell down.

Weiss looked at it for a second before creating black glyphs.

Brown.

"Neo!"

Suddenly, smoke exploded outwards, covering the area.

They heard the sound of engines as many bullheads flew away, carrying crates of dust.

"Mission failed." spoke the taller figure. "Damn it!"

The other nodded, "Time to return."

The two walked away.

Weiss blinked and made her way back to Beacon, a single question on her mind.

_Who were they?_

* * *

**Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin sat on his chair, thinking.

Team RWBY, no, only Rose and Xiao Long, time traveling... how interesting.

He drank the remaining drops of his coffee and started walking towards the elevator.

He stopped when he felt his scroll.

He looked at it.

**Qrow:** Queen has pawns.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes.

**Ozpin: **Return to Beacon. They will come here.

**Qrow:** Are you sure?

**Ozpin:** Yes, I am.

Qrow didn't answer.

Ozpin smiled thinly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AN: Here is chapter 5! And the end of Volume 1. Next time, it'll be time for volume 2. Volume 7 looks pretty amazing from what I've seen. Time for reviews:**

**AMW Riptide - Thank you.**

**speeddemon56 - Thank you for your thoughts.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 6**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Beacon Academy**

Blake let out a sigh as she lay in bed as she listened to the radio app in her scroll. She'd used to listen to one whenever she had the time before, and it felt nice to bring that habit back.

She had changed and was now waiting for the rest of her team to get ready. In her previous world, she would've refused to stay in the same place as Cardin, but times were different.

Sky opened their door, letting out a sigh. Ren looked at him for a second, before standing up as well and leaving his book behind, a pencil between its pages. Cardin looked at her for a second.

"Time to leave, faunus." he said, although the word lacked aggression. They waited for her.

"Fine, human." she said, a small smile on her face and stood up. Before she could turn off the radio, they heard one final news.

"This morning, the owner of the bookstore, "Tuckson's Book Trade", named Tuckson Jet, was found dead with a shotgun wound at his head. Authorities are still searching for the sus-"

"What? No... That's-" spoke Blake, her eyes wide. This... how could she forget this? Granted, they weren't close at all, but she could've saved him, she-

Blake was shaken out of thoughts by Cardin.

"Pull it together, Belladonna!" he said, holding her. His voice, he sounded worried, more than she expected.

Blake shook her head and breathed in and out. She was okay, Tuckson was just a person she knew. She calmed herself down. She blinked a few times.

"Sorry about that." she said, looking elsewhere. Why did she act like that? Tuckson didn't matter. "He was... someone I knew."

Ren looked at her and nodded. "I see." he said, his eyes closed. "Should we mourn, or..."

"No, like I've said, he was just someone I knew." spoke Blake, calmed down. She sighed at looked at her team. "Should we go to the cafeteria?"

The rest of her team gave her slow nods and walked out first. Except for Cardin who stayed. He looked at her and spoke, "Look, if you have anything to talk about, we'll listen. I might dislike faunus, but you're my teammate."

Blake shot him a smile, "I keep that in mind, Winchester." She walked past him, the smile still on her face. This had happened before, she just didn't hear the news.

Her smile fell when she thought about that again. It was regretful, but it was something _they_ could be accused of. She shook her head and pushed those thoughts to the back of her head as she walked out of the student dorms.

**Beacon Cafeteria**

When Blake reached the cafeteria, a smile appeared on her lips; the food fight happened today. She shook her head; it probably wouldn't happen this time. When she arrived, everyone except Ruby and Cardin was present at the table.

Cardin joined them a minute later, glancing at her for a second, but then at his breakfast. Ren and Nora were talking, and so were Jaune and Dove. The rest ate in silence.

The silence was broken when Ruby roughly slammed a red binder on the table, letting out a sigh. Everyone started looking at her, momentarily forgetting their breakfast.

The fifteen-year-old then started talking. "Friends! Sister! And everyone else! Yesterday, I had a dream! A dream that we would spend the first day of this semester together as friends and allies!"

"Okay?" asked Cardin, his eyes a little narrowed. He leaned back on his chair and folded his arms.

"Oh, so that's why you needed my binder." spoke Pyrrha, nodding. "You could've asked me for help." She narrowed her eyes a little and sighed. "So, what is it about?"

Ruby sighed. "With the Atlas students arriving later today and with the Vytal tournament at the end, I've scheduled a list of really fun events for us today!" Ruby then opened the binder, and passed the small number of lists through the three teams.

"A food fight? Going to the cinema and the arcade makes sense, but a food fight?" Cardin said, looking at the girl. "You should've asked us at least, Red."

Yang hummed, a small smile on her face. "So, a food fight between two, or between three teams. It's not like we'll hurt someone, everyone does have aura and food isn't that dangerous."

"It does seem reckless." spoke Weiss, narrowing her eyes. "But I think it'll be a change of pace." she smiled to herself.

Cardin looked at them and sighed. "Fine, you win. Team CRBL, we're taking one of the ends." He then smiled, looking at the rest. "The losing teams treat the winning one to dinner."

Weiss and Ruby looked at him, and nodded, confident smiles on their faces.

* * *

Yang smiled as she looked at her team and then at their opponents. Team CRBL was at the opposite end while RVTN was in the centre, backed up against the wall.

"Yang, turkey. Jaune, focus on defending us with trays. Dove, grab a baguette." spoke Weiss, confident and holding a marlin as a rapier. The team obeyed her and equipped their weapons.

Yang charged forward, glancing at the other teams. She heard Dove's warning, but chose to ignore it.

A few melon flew at her, most of which she dodged. She looked at RVTN and grinned. They had to split to also attack CRBL. A mistake on their part.

Nora ran at her along with Pyrrha, the former held a table leg, the latter, a baguette.

With a punch, Yang shot a turkey at Nora, which she knocked back. Shifting to the side, Yang then punched the approaching Pyrrha.

Before Pyrrha could retaliate, a tray was thrown between them. Yang smiled and jumped back as soon as Pyrrha's weapon made contact.

Dove ran in, slashing at Pyrrha. They clashed, giving time for Yang and Weiss to advance. With a yell, Nora swung at Yang, who resisted.

"Go forward!" she spoke, holding the table leg.

Weiss gave her a nod and advanced. Nora let out a growl, and spun and threw in the opposite direction, throwing Yang away.

Before the blonde could retaliate, a can hit her the chest and exploded, making her lose her footing. Soon numerous others came.

Before Yang could recover, Nora swung hard. It was enough to launch the girl out of the building, though luckily, a tree blocked her path.

"Dammit." she spoke out, noticing she had lost. Her eyes then fell on Ozpin and Glynda who were walking to the cafeteria.

She smiled and made her way down.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Let them be children, Glynda." spoke Ozpin, a small smile on his face. He started walking away. "After all, its not a role they'll have forever."

Ms. Goodwitch walked away, letting out a sigh.

Cardin let out a cheer. "A victory for team CRBL!"

The rest of his team cheered as well, even Blake. Yang smiled.

_Were things really that fun back then?_

* * *

**Beacon Library**

"Don't you dare." spoke Ruby, glaring at the other leader. She blinked and took and deep breath.

Cardin looked back at her, a thin smile on his face. "I can't help it. We're tied." he said. "And I'm feeling lucky right now." He tilted the joystick of his controller.

"Winchester, it's too risky." spoke Blake, her eyes narrowed. "It's the last turn, if this fails you are giving them the win." Her eyes did not leave the screen.

Cardin glanced at her for a second, then smiled. "It's chance time, bitches!" He pressed the button, causing his character to step on the cursed space.

The players looked at him, but he merely grinned.

Ruby looked at him, a small smile on her face. "You will fail, Winchester. You will fail. Well, fate is on my side."

Cardin closed his eyes and pressed the button three times in succession. The results appeared on the screen and he sighed. He then smiled. "You were saying?"

"No!" spoke Ruby in horror as her character appeared on the screen. Three stars left her pocket and were added to Cardin's.

Cardin laughed. "CRBL wins this game." He folded his arms. "Besides, as Belladonna said, this is the last turn. You can't do anything."

"Well, it's my turn now." spoke Pyrrha. She then looked at Cardin, her eyes narrowed. "Don't be arrogant, you can still lose. Knowing this game of luck, anything can happen." She used an item, but nothing happened as she rolled a one.

Blake looked at Pyrrha, "You were saying?" She smiled softly. "We win." she took out a page and made a mark under her team. "And it looks like, we win, for now."

She then looked at Nora, Russel, Sky and Ren playing Remnant. "Even if your team wins that, we tie."

Pyrrha nodded solemnly. "It was a good game. We accept defeat." She pressed the button, landed on the space.

Ruby smiled softly and yawned.

As soon as those words left her mouth, the stopped and the screen went black. The players looked at it, one team in surprise, the other in horror.

"I told you that it would crash on an emulator." spoke Russel, looking at his cards as he and Nora played Remnant against Ren and Sky. "But you had to play that Party game."

He then placed his cards down. "Also, we win this game. Atlas can't win against Vacuo and Vale's forces."

Nora smiled at him, and then placed down her cards as well. "Also the grimm, and that 'PANIC' card. Too bad Ren, we win." She smiled at him.

Ren nodded slowly, and Sky let out a sigh and held his head in his arms. "The turtle strategy always works..." Sky breathed out.

Ren pat him on the back and smiled. "Not always. Sometimes, it is better to act."

Nora shot him a smile and he smiled back.

Meanwhile, the emulator booted up to show the last turn had started once again, Ruby's stars back in her pockets. "My stars..." she then smiled and looked at Cardin. "We win."

Cardin stared in disbelief and stood up. "Screw this luck-based game." He walked away, clenching his fist. Probably to his team's dorm room.

Ruby then looked at Blake.

The faunus sighed. "Fine, we'll pay half the bill next time we go out to eat."

Blake walked away and was followed by the rest of her team.

"That was unexpectedly thrilling." spoke Pyrrha, looking at Ruby. She sighed, plugging out the controllers.

"Yep, those games get pretty intense." spoke the leader. "Nothing beats video games." she said, glancing at Nora and Russel, who were putting Remnant: The Game back into its package.

"Video games aren't everything, you know." he spoke, looking at her. "You need to know about strategy and all."

"Who cares? We won!" spoke Nora, a smile on her face. She then held her hands behind her head. "Thanks, Ruby, that was great. Even though we couldn't go to the arcade and all."

"Well, we still have the weekend." smiled Ruby, putting the controllers in a bag. "I just hope the classes aren't harder." she said. She then sighed. Today was the day she first met Cinder's team.

_Relax Ruby, you've done this before. Don't make them think you know them._

"We'll be fine." Pyrrha smiled at her and yawned. "It'll probably be the same; we'll just need to keep a cool head and carry on."

"That is true." spoke Russel. "Things'll get more exciting, that's for sure. At least as exciting as that food fight." he smiled.

They heard a sigh. "Looks like we're late." spoke Yang, walking towards them, drinking some water. "I saw Cardin walking to the dorms all angry, so I'm guessing you won." She yawned.

"Yep! That means we get a free dinner this weekend." spoke Nora. "I'm surprised you didn't show up for the games." she said, pointing at the blonde.

"We had to train." spoke Weiss, walking behind Yang. "Since most of the foreign students are here, I thought it'd be best to work on ourselves today. After all, _they'll_ take some days to fit in."

Yang nodded. "You got that right." She cracked her knuckles. "With Jaune and Dove getting better, I'm thinking we'll win our next fight."

"You can try, Yang." spoke Ruby, looking straight at her sister.

"Let's just go to dorms." spoke Russel, yawning. He then looked at Nora, "How are you that active?"

Nora shrugged and smiled. "Well, it's a long story." He then looked elsewhere, her smile not falling. "Let's just say Ren helped a lot."

Russel nodded while Pyrrha simply looked at her, eyes a little narrowed.

Pyrrha pat her shoulder and gave her a smile. "Don't worry, you've managed to make it here. I'm sure we'll be fine in the future."

"I'll catch up in a second!" spoke Ruby as they walked, receiving a thumbs up from Nora and a nod from Russel and Pyrrha. The girl then looked at her sister and Weiss.

"They'll come here today." she said, letting out a sigh. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do." She held her hands and looked downwards.

Yang smiled and gently grabbed her shoulder. "It'll be okay Rubes." she said. "Just think of them as new students. Besides, Ozpin can't just arrest them for something they haven't done yet."

Weiss let out a sigh. "They did kill that shop owner this morning. We could use that." she smiled. "It's good to have you guys back and..."

Yang then pulled them into a tight hug. "Hey, we have a fresh new start, it won't be the same. But, until Qrow comes here, we can't prove anything."

Ruby sighed. "Let's go back, stopping that meeting's still two days away."

The other two nodded and the three made their way to the Beacon dorm.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Beacon Dorms**

The three entered their rooms, and waved their goodbyes. Ruby smiled as she saw her team waiting for her in the room.

They looked at her for a second, but she spotted someone outside.

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald walked towards her, and it looked like they had just noticed her. Neo wasn't with them like last time. She was probably in their dorm room.

"Wait, guys, I'm coming back in a second." she said, glancing at her team, who nodded. She then walked into the hallway, in front of them.

"Oh, hello!" she said, a thin smile on her face. "You're not from Beacon, right?" she asked, her eyes closed. She clenched one of her hands behind her.

Cinder walked forward, a cool smile on her face. "You're correct. Nice to meet you, I'm the leader of team CENM (Cinnamon). I hope we'll get along." she extended her right arm.

Ruby held her smile and shook her hand. "I see, well I'm the leader of RVTN. I hope you enjoy Beacon." she tilted her head. "Although, this is the Beacon dorm."

Mercury let out a sigh. "Well, it seems we got turned around." he looked at Ruby. "Could you please tell us the way?" he smiled.

"Of c-" Ruby had barely finished her sentence that she spotted someone behind the three. Before they could speak, Ruby burst past them.

"Uncle Qrow!" she shouted, tackling the man. She looked up to his face and smiled. "I can't believe you're here!"

The man chuckled. "It's good to see you too, kiddo." he smiled back.

He looked the same as last time, wearing an un-tucked dress shirt and pants with a torn cape. She then noticed his face.

"Ruby, are those you're friends?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

Ruby stepped back, her previous anxiety forgotten. "Well, dad always said that strangers were friends we haven't met. So, I guess. Oh! They're from Haven."

Qrow immediately smiled at them. "Nice to meet you, kids. I hope you're participating." He then folded his arms.

Mercury walked up to them, his smile barely strained. "Well, nice to meet you, sir." he gave the man a respectful bow. "Could you give us directions to our dorms, we're kinda lost."

Qrow looked at the boy for a second.

"It's East from this building."

"Thank you, sir!" spoke Emerald, walking forward with a smile. "Let's go Mercury."

The three walked away.

Qrow then looked at his niece. "So, where's Yang?"

* * *

**One Week Earlier**

Wiess Schnee walked into the headmaster's office, a neutral expression on her face. He had called her there perhaps for the 'Torchwick Incident'.

She spotted Spring and Summer from that night, and also Ms. Goodwitch standing next to Headmaster Ozpin. She gave nods to the two, and then bowed in respect.

"Greetings, Headmaster Ozpin." she said and stood properly. "Why have you called me here?" she asked, her eyes narrowing a little.

"Please sit, Ms. Schnee." he spoke, taking a sip of his drink. He gestured to the chair, and the girl sat down. He then spoke. "Why were you at the docks that night?"

Weiss blinked. "I knew a large shipment of dust would arrive that day. I just wanted to make sure it arrived safely." she said, a small smile on her face.

Ozpin leaned back on his chair. "That is interesting, I never thought you'd trouble yourself with such matters." He smiled. "Still, there have been numerous such shipments in the past."

"I am the heiress of the company." Weiss smiled. "I was just glad Spring and Summer were there to help." she glanced at the two standing behind her.

"What I found rather interesting was how you almost expected Mr. Torchwick to appear." spoke the headmaster, "Similarly, you weren't all that surprised that the White Fang helped him."

Weiss narrowed her eyes a little. "I'm not sure what you're asking me of?"

"I have a simple question, Ms. Schnee." spoke the headmaster. He then chuckled. "Well, it's not that simple at all. In short, are you from the future?"

His expression was serious, yet strangely calm. It was almost as if he'd expected her to say something. Weiss let out a sigh.

It wouldn't be wise to lie to Ozpin. He'd lived for far longer than she had, and seemed paranoid; at least to her. Weiss let out a breath she didn't know she held.

"Yes." she spoke, her expression growing serious. "I hope you can help me, Prof. Ozpin." she continued, giving him a slight bow.

The headmaster smiled. "How interesting. Don't worry, we too are against Cinder Fall." he spoke, drank some of his drink, and continued. "I hope you'll be happy to know that you're not alone."

Wiess blinked, his words throwing her for a loop. She didn't expect him to believe her this easily and... others? "There are others?" spoke Weiss, standing up.

"Easy there, princess." she heard the familiar voice of Yang Xiao Long behind her.

"Sorry for hiding and all..." she then heard Ruby Rose's voice.

She looked back and saw them, their masks off their faces. Before she could fully understand what was happening, the two hugged her.

For a minute, they didn't move.

For the first time in her impromptu time travel, Wiess Schnee cried.

**Present Day**

Weiss walked into the office, wearing her disguise, a short sword hanging by her waist. She looked at Yang and Ruby and nodded. She saw Blake standing next to him.

They then faced Ozpin.

"As you already know, the White Fang are holding a meeting in this building." he handed them a card each. "Take all the evidence you need, and be sure to call Mr. Branwen if trouble arrives."

The three nodded.

Weiss looked at Blake. "Are you coming with us?" she asked, tilting her head. Before the faunus could answer, Yang spoke.

"No, she isn't. She'll just slow us down." spoke the disguised blonde, staring at her.

"She is. None of us pass as faunus." she said, her eyes narrowing. She folded her arms. "She's been in contact with them before. She won't get caught."

"But-"

"Okay, Ms. Belladonna, would you like to join us?" spoke Weiss, extending her arm at the faunus. She ignored Yang and Ruby.

For her, only team RWBY was fit for this mission.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AN: Well, here's chapter six, and its long. I couldn't stop writing, but I am proud of it. I'll try maintaining this length in future chapters. Anyways, time for the reviews:**

**xfel - Thank you, and I know. I'll probably update it.**

**merendinoemiliano - Thank you, and I hope this is enough.**

**YeetNibbaReeee - Indeed.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and goodbye!**

**EDIT: No new chapter this month (Jan 2020) due to personal life. I did update the prologue and CH1.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Note: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 7**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Building**

Blake steadied her breath, not believing what was happening. She was doing this again, this time without any help from her team or Sun's. Even if a part of her prefered this. She entered the alleyway near the meeting place and saw the guard. She put on the mask, and approached him.

The guard shot her a glance and greeted her, nodding. He seemed to treat her as any other faunus, a relief.

Blake greeted him back with a smile and blended into the forming crowd. She tapped at one of her human ears, and then folded her arms.

"In position?" came the question, from the _new _agent, the one who had invited her on this. Blake hummed and blinked. She then looked at the stage.

A White Fang member with a stocky build, the lieutenant, stepped forward. He spread his arms and started speaking. He wore a modified suit and a custom mask.

"Brothers and sisters, thank you all for coming! For those of you joining us today, I'd like to introduce a very important person." He spoke, stepping to the side.

As expected, people jeered and booed as Roman Torchwick walked up the stage. He responded to the faunus with mock gratitude, and then started his speech.

Gradually, the faunus started agreeing with his words. Well, he had a way with words, Blake thought.

Blake sighed, listening to the man's words. She had to wait, at least until she'd get the signal. Unlike last time, she chose to listen to his words, even after the reveal of the paladin.

Well, what could one more paladin do during the fall?

A few minutes passed, and his speech ended. Soon, the minutes after the speech blended into hours, and most of the new people had left. Blake let out a sigh, waiting for the signal.

A few more minutes passed, and almost everyone left, leaving her, a few guards, Torchwick and Neo. She narrowed her eyes as a guard approached her.

"I think you should leave, miss." the faunus boy spoke, his arms behind his back. He then looked elsewhere. "It's late enough as it is. I wouldn't mind escorting you home."

Blake gave him a small smile, but shook her head. "No thanks. I'm here to talk to Mr. Torchwick." she said, letting out a breath.

The guard sighed, and gave her a shrug. "I don't think he wants to meet anyone right now." he then looked at her. "If it's important, he probably has some sort of code for it."

"Tell him that Goldilocks has sent me." spoke Blake, nodding with a smile. She watched the guard walk towards the human and clenched her fist. She saw someone approach from her right.

"Torchwick's not here to meet anyone." the lieutenant commented, staring her down. "It would be best you left, I've heard that little girlie is a tad over-protective." He chuckled, but suddenly stopped. "Wait a second..."

He looked at her closely, and Blake looked downwards. She let out a sigh. "I just want to talk to him for something." she spoke, staring at the man in the eyes. "Something important."

Before she could continue, the man grabbed her shoulders hard. "I can't believe it... Never thought I'd see you here, traitor." he spat, his tone filled with rage.

Blake stared back at him with the same intensity. "I will-no, I have found my own liberation. And it lies within equality. Tell Adam that he will regret his decisions."

Before the lieutenant could speak any further, an umbrella opened up between them, pushing them apart. Neo Politan stepped forth and after giving Blake a smile, started looking at the man.

The lieutenant sighed and walked away, his fists clenched, muttering something under his breath. Neo then turned to look at her and tilted her head.

"Politan." greeted Blake, her eyes narrowed. "Take me to Torchwick." she continued. But Neo narrowed her eyes a little and pouted.

"Thank you." spoke Blake, letting out a breath.

The short woman smiled immediately, and skipped towards a door. Blake followed her and entered the room behind it. Her ears drooped as she saw the human sitting on the sofa.

"Didn't know you were a faunus, Black." spoke Torchwick, smoking a cigar. "So, what did she want to tell me?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"No. I will not talk about her." spoke Torchwick, blinking. He then crossed his arms, and sighed. "We want to live, and Neo's gonna be with them."

"We are planning an ambush on them." spoke Blake, clenching her fist. "We have Ozpin on our side, and some strength that Fall lacks." she continued, following her instructions.

"And that would be?" the man asked, his eyes narrowed. Neo leaned on him as he spoke, occasionally putting chocolates in her mouth.

"Dust, money, strength and support from the other headmasters." spoke Blake, blinking. She then pulled out her scroll and showed them a name and some numbers.

"We have about twenty thousand lien in this bank account. If you agree to help us, we are ready to supply more, and tickets to Mistral."

The man smiled. "So, what do you want to know?"

* * *

**Ozpin's Office**

"I know I said we didn't need her, but she did do her job." spoke Yang, her arms folded. "She was useful, I guess."

"I win." spoke Weiss, looking at her. The way she spoke, Yang was sure the heiress was giving her a cocky smirk behind the mask. "Now, we just need to plan the attack."

"Are you sure they won't betray us?" asked General Ironwood, his eyes narrowed. "That's too much trust in a petty thief."

"Torchwick only cares about himself and Neo." spoke Ruby, looking at the general. "Promise him with their safety, and he will agree. Now, about that ambush."

"I still don't know if you're telling the truth." spoke Qrow from behind them, leaning against the wall. He took a sip of his drink. "It seems... too perfect."

"Qrow." commented Ozpin, sitting on the chair. He stared at the huntsman.

Qrow shrugged, and then gave the headmaster a nod. "I don't trust the whole 'coming from the future' thing. That's all."

"We will trust him." spoke Ironwood, and Qrow nodded. "And Oz trusts them."

"Attack 'em this weekend. They won't see it coming." he spoke and chuckled. "It's a bit close to the dance, but you can handle it."

"You aren't helping us?" asked Weiss, looking at the drunk huntsman.

"Semblance." spoke the man, narrowing his eyes. "Let's just say, we'd rather not risk it."

Ruby looked at the huntsman as well, and smiled behind her mask. "That's good, we'd rather not lose you again."

he man's eyes widened slightly, but he gave them a shrug and took a sip again.

Yang's eyes widened. _How did she know that?_ She asked herself. She remembered that damned day, the day she'd so utterly failed.

**0-0-0-0**

_"I'm sorry, Yang." The man wept as he hugged her. "It's all my faul-_

**0-0-0-0**

"Now, about that maiden's power." spoke Weiss, narrowing her eyes. "We'll have to secure it, soon."

"I'll do it." spoke Yang, pushing her thoughts to the side as she looked at Ozpin. "I know what it's like, and we should do after the ambush."

"But-" Ruby spoke up, her voice slightly cracking. "That would-"

"We don't have time, sis." spoke Yang, looking at Ruby. Her eyes were narrowed and she smiled at her behind the mask. She then let out a breath. "Trust m-"

Suddenly, the girl burst into rose petals, and tackled her, hugging her tight. Yang smiled, feeling Ruby jerk as she cried. Yang hugged her back, and simply listened to her words.

_I'll do anything to keep you safe._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Later**

"You just had to do that, you damn idiot." spoke Weiss, walking next to her. She clenched her fist and stared at her. "You're seriously painting that target on your back."

"I am." spoke Yang, staring back at the heiress. Ruby hadn't left her side since, and her arm was starting to protest.

She breathed in and out.

_Relax. Don't be weak, Yang. _She told herself, relaxing her shoulders. _Focus on the present. It's what dad would've wanted._ She shook her head and sighed. Suddenly, they were stopped.

"Hey." greeted Sun Wukong, a smile on his face. He, like the other students from Shade, wore casual clothes and was joined by that blue-haired guy, Neptune, if she remembered correctly.

Yang nodded at him, while Ruby gave him a smile. Weiss shook his hand and then greeted Neptune who stood next to him.

"You're friends with that cat-faunus, right? The moody looking one." he asked, his eyes slightly narrowed. He gave her a smile, his eyes closed. "I wanted to know if she had a date or not. Y'know, to know my chances."

"Well, you should ask her yourself. She's rather... secretive." spoke Yang, searching for the right word. _Maybe, I should give Blake a reward of sorts. _"She's also quiet."

"So, she's a little on the shy side then, thanks a lot!" replied Sun, still smiling. He then spotted Ruby next to her. "Hey, you're friends with that Arc guy, right?"

"Jaune? Yeah, we're friends." spoke Ruby, giving the monkey faunus a smile. She stepped away from Yang. "But, I'm not going with him."

"Cool, so does he have a date?"

"Pyrrha's going with him." Ruby smiled, and then yawned.

"The invincible girl, huh? That's a bummer." spoke Sun, narrowing his eyes. "Oh well, forget about that question and thanks." He then shook her hand.

The sisters gave them nods and walked to their dorms, followed by Weiss.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Wiess smiled, looking at the notes on her scroll. Like last time, she, well, her team was put in charge of taking care of the Beacon Dance. She narrowed her eyes, quickly going through the small notes.

If only they knew who else knew of the future. She sighed, massaging her temples. At least, Salem's pawns didn't know of it.

Her mind started to wander, reminding her of what Ruby had said.

Did Qrow really die before she did? She trusted Ruby with her life, no matter which time's, but at the same time, it felt strange.

Wiess clenched her fist, remembering that damn news.

**0-0-0-0**

_"This morning, a team of Junior huntsmen was found dead in Mantle." The newscaster spoke, a heavy look in his eyes. "The youngest one, who was seventeen, had her eyes-_

**0-0-0-0**

She hadn't left that damn house of hers quicker before. At least, she had gotten those bodies. At least, she had honoured them.

"So, what's the plan, Schnee?" Dove asked, suddenly pulling her out of her thoughts. She shook her head, and gasped. She then looked at Dove and gave him a small smile.

"I was thinking something from each kingdom, to be honest." she answered, tilting her head a little. "Like the environment from Atlas, music from Vacuo, Vale's dress code and Mistrali food."

Dove nodded, blinking. He then held his chin in thought. "Well, that blew our plans out of the water." he said, chuckling. "I was thinking of an old-style party, but that international one's better."

"Oh come on, a masquerade party would've been cooler." spoke Jaune, letting out a sigh. He then cracked his knuckles and frown. "It would've meant less work."

"No." answered Yang. "Weiss' suggestion is better, at least we'll know what things to use, although, Vale's music is better."

Jaune slumped down.

Weiss looked at Dove for a moment, who sighed.

Weiss let out a small sigh. _That masquerade would've made things much harder. At least the dance announcement goes public today.  
_

"Well, this looks cool." spoke a girl, walking through the open door, a smile on her face. She looked around, and then behind her. "What do you think, Merc?"

Wiess' eyes narrowed and she sighed, shooting a glance at Yang. She then smiled, looked at the pair who had entered.

"You're the ones from Haven, right?" she spoke, her smile still on her face. Her hands were behind her back. "Ruby mentioned something about your team. You are?"

"Emerald." the girl answered, a friendly smile on her face. She then pointed at the boy beside her. "This is my partner, Mercury."

The boy gave them a wave while smiling. "Sup." he greeted.

Jaune narrowed his eyes a little, looking at Mercury. When the other looked at him, he shook his head. "Sorry, it's just that you look like someone."

"Oh, that's strange." spoke the grey-haired boy, tilting his head a little. "Probably a doppelganger or something. I mean, there are five others who look like us on Remnant." he continued, narrowing his eyes a little.

When Dove furrowed his brows a little, Emerald started speaking. "He's had a... closeted childhood. So, just ignore his random trivia." she spoke, scratching the back of her head.

"I hope you're enjoying Beacon." spoke Weiss, smiling. "But, you should leave. We're still working on it, you see."

"They look cool though." spoke Jaune, his brows furrowed. "Besides, I don't think them knowing anything would ruin the dance. People will know about it today." he said, glancing at her.

"Jaune. It's our duty to take care of this." spoke Yang, smiling and grabbing the blond's shoulder. She then turned to the two criminals. "I really hope you understand, but we still have a lot to take care of."

Emerald let out a mirthful laugh, showing the blonde her hand. "It's honestly okay! Don't worry, we can leave. I used to have these events all the time in my primary school." she started walking out. "Let's go Mercury."

"Sure." spoke the grey-haired boy, following the girl out, his hands behind his head. In a few minutes, they were out, and hopefully, far.

Yang looked at Wiess and let out a sigh. She clenched her fists and then went back to arranging the speakers and the tables.

Weiss' eyes softened, and she went to Yang's side, while the boys looked at them, confusion on their faces. Weiss gently squeezed Yang's shoulder and gave her a nod.

"Uh, what's the matter, guys?" asked Jaune, narrowing his eyes a little. He then pointed back. "Does it have something to do with that team? And-"

"Too many questions, Jaune." spoke Yang, looking at the boy and sighing. "It'll make sense, eventually, but not now. Right now, let's just take care of the dance."

"We are a team." Dove interjected, clenching his fists. He then let out a breath. "We're supposed to trust each other, not hide things."

"We are not hiding anything." spoke Yang, letting out a breath. She then stared at the closed door. "Something about them just rubs me the wrong way."

Dove cracked his knuckles. "I know you're lying, but will you tell us about it eventually?" he asked, while Jaune looked on in confusion.

Weiss gave them a nod. "If things work out correctly, then yes, we will. But it will take some time." she spoke, narrowing her eyes a little. "That is a promise."

"That-" Dove spoke, but was interrupted when Jaune grabbed his shoulder, a small smile on his face. He turned to the blond.

"Well, let's start trusting them." he said. He then looked at the room around them. "My mom's always told me to respect people's secrets."

Dove huffed. He then looked at the two girls of the team. "Fine. But, I will remember that promise."

* * *

**Two Nights Before The Dance**

Ruby let out a breath, staring at the mask in her hands. It was different from 'Spring' and instead had a white king design contrasting against the black.

"Ready?" asked Yang, glancing at her, a small smile on her face. As soon as Ruby nodded, she too wore her mask.

"It's now or never." spoke Wiess, her eyes narrowed and then hidden behind her mask. The three hugged eachother tightly and then entered the headmaster's office.

Ruby smiled behind her mask and opened the door, spotting Qrow standing in front of the headmaster, Ms. Goodwitch standing at Oz' side. General Ironwood also stood there, and simply stared at them.

"Are you prepared?" asked Ozpin, his eyes narrowed. His mug was not on the table, and he simply stared at them.

Ruby nodded. "We are." she then looked at Qrow. "Qrow, we'll signal for help if we need you."

Qrow clenched his fists. "You don't have to do this, Ruby and Yang." he said, staring right at them. "This is dangerous."

"We know. We've been there." spoke Yang, letting out a sigh. "Is the aura transfer machine ready?" she asked, glancing at the general.

The general nodded. "It should work, it will work." he then sighed. "Are you sure you will the burden of the Fall Maiden?"

Yang gave him a sharp nod.

Ruby sighed, grabbing at her weapon, a short sword.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Team CEMN Dorm**

The nearly silent sounds of footsteps wake Cinder up. She gets up with a yawn, looks around and then glances at the door.

The rest of her team are still asleep. A shame, but nothing she can't take care of. Using a sliver of those maiden power, she wakes them up.

They make not a sound as they stand up, gathering the weapons they have. Emerald grabs a pair of daggers, and Politan prepares her rapier. Mercury simply stands between them and the door.

Letting out a sigh, she closes her eyes and stops breathing. The world starts to fade, but their aura remains. Three of them burn outside the room, familiar.

She then gives them the sign and signals them to prepare themselves.

Silently, the door is pushed open. Before they can react, a figure leaps, charging straight at her. With her blades aimed for the kill, she is intercepted by Emerald.

Two more enter, this time going for Mercury and Politan, ignoring her for the moment. At least until the sound of ropes comes from Emerald's direction and she falls.

The dagger wielder then charges at Cinder, slashing at the woman. Her attack is halted by the Mightnight Blades, and she is pushed back.

Parrying her daggers, Cinder kicks her in the stomach, her heel glowing as it burns her clothes. The fire spreads, and the mask is revealed.

A white king.

The attacker is pushed back, and Cinder slashes, causing their aura to flash a burning yellow. Her eyes widen as she remembers that colour.

The sound of ropes comes from behind her as more bodies fall, but they are ignored. Cinder then slashes again, causing their weapons to fall.

Cinder then grabs the attacker's neck and her hand starts glowing a brilliant yellow. She smiles at the attacker as they, no, as she struggles.

Suddenly, something slashes against her, causing her to release her grip. She hears the sound of ropes, and she too falls.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"This is not the end." Cinder spoke, and channelled magic to her hands. She tried to tear the ropes around her, but they stayed the same.

"They're anti-magic." spoke on of the mask wearers. "Specifically designed against maidens, but they should also block your semblances."

Cinder narrowed her eyes and started speaking.

"Do you think you've won?" she asked, glaring at the opponents. Before she could continue, one of them planted something on her face, blocking her vision and preventing her from speaking.

"No." answered the one she asked.

Cinder halted her breath, and closed off her ears. Their voices faded, but their aura flared. The three felt sombre, but still held on to hope.

Cinder disconnected herself further.

The first held purity, the second held sincerity, while the third, whose aura was slowly regenerating, was calculative.

She almost fell, but stopped herself by breathing. They were now talking among themselves, perhaps thinking about what to do with her.

Cinder looked down and scowled.

She would not fail, she wouldn't.

* * *

**Ozpin's Office**

"They've been taken care of, Ozpin." spoke Ruby letting out a sigh. "We let Neo go, because of Torchwick's agreement."

"Yang's looking after the three we've captured." spoke Weiss next to her. She looked at Qrow, who stood in the corner. "We didn't even need you."

The man yawned. "I knew you could handle them, kids. Now, for the more important part."

"The Fall Maiden's power." spoke Ozpin, nodding. "Considering how determined you said Cinder Fall is, I don't think it would be wise to transfer her aura, at least by the transfer machine."

"Yang's... Yang's decided to kill her." spoke Ruby, looking downwards, her eyes narrowed. She clenched her fist. "I hate it, but there's no other way. Yang wanted to burn her, but I think... we should at least bury her."

She looked at the glass desk and saw the older version of herself. She smiled and nodded.

"We'll set up cameras at the burial site." spoke Ozpin, looking at Ruby with narrowed eyes. "Team CEMN left for Mistral due to criminal ties, and for endangerment of students."

Ruby sighed and shook her head. She felt Weiss gently grab her shoulder, and Qrow grabbing her other shoulder. She looked up.

"Well, let's not waste any more time."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Fall Maiden transfer from Amber to Yang was over as quickly as it had begun. Fortunately, Yang was the same as before, although one of her eyes could light up.

Yang then entered the temporary cell which held Cinder, carrying a blade. It was for their own good in case Cinder somehow escaped. Best that she only knew Yang.

They heard Yang speak loudly from inside the room, berating Cinder and all she had done. Telling her of how weak she'd been and how she'd been defeated by Yang Xiao Long.

They then heard a wet sound as Yang's insults increased. Soon, the insults transformed into laughs as more sounds were heard.

Suddenly, the cell became quiet.

Yang stepped out, a thin smile on her face. The blade and her sleeve were wet with blood. The blonde sighed and her smile fell as both of her eyes burnt.

Ruby burst into petals and started hugging her sister, the blade having thrown down. Weiss soon joined them, and she was followed by Qrow.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AN: I am back. Sorry for the late chapter, but personal life stuff came up. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I tried something new in the fight scene, it might stay or not.  
**

**So, Cinder's been dealt with. I honestly don't know what to do with her, she may return, or she may not. She might not be back as, well, her, but oh well.**

**Time for the reviews:**

**Fao - Yeah, that'll be taken care of. I apologize for all of that.**

**merendinoemiliano - Happy new year as well. I will continue to improve.  
**

**So, goodbye for now! I will be updating the previous chapters as well, and combining that with my personal life, the next chapter might take just as long or longer.**


End file.
